Cracked Glass Heart
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: This is an One Piece Omegaverse. Because there are not enough of these. Will have yaoi, hetro couples, and maybe yuri. Mihawk/Shanks, Ace/Marco, Franky/Robin, Sanji/Zoro, Nami/Robin, Sabo/Koala, Roger/Rouge, etc. These will be stories separated into different parts and numbered. More info inside. Can do oneshot requests if it's wanted but will be doing my own story as well.
1. Summary

This is an One Piece Omegaverse fic, because honestly. I love Omegaverse and One Piece but there is not enough Fics that combine the two. Like sereously there is like two fanfictions in the One Piece section that even have Omegaverse. And I really only like one of those. So I figured I'd make my own.

I'm a weird person and I sometimes don't like the cliche for who's the seme and who's the uke for the pairings I love, so most of those will probably be swapped.

I'm going to try and keep the characters as close to character as they are, but I think there will be some moments, considering what I have planned.

There will be lots of fluff and maybe some limes and I can do lemons but I'm not sure if I'll actually do them and post them or not. Angst. Humor, or my attempt at it. Fight scenes. And possible character death and ressurection. And very very very possible mpreg. Though at the moment I'm focusing more on establishing the relationships.

This fic is more to pass the time than my others. None of my other stories on are finished and I am actively working on the next chapter for all of them, but this fic is stories that put themselves together when I'm laying in bed at night and when I go to sleep, what little I get, because my head never stops, and I already have 17 chapters written in my head that just need to be typed out and posted. I figured I let them brew long enough and souls post them and see if anyone actually likes them.

I hope you do.

This will have yaoi and hetro couples. I will try to do yuri but I might not be able. You see I have nothing against yuri, but it's not exactly one subject I'm crazy about like with yaoi and hetro couples, so I don't exactly read or write it, but I will attempt it for those that love Yuri out there.

This fic is of my own stories but I also love doing requests so if someone wants to request a couple I will add it in as an oneshot in my story that has nothing to do with my plot or storyverse, but will still be there as an Omegaverse.

My story is divided up into parts that are labeled with the couple's names and a number, and will be mixed up a bit.

Not everything in each part is happening at the same time. I'll skip around but not in each couples story. If that makes any since.

Some of my couples are:

Shanks/Mihawk

Ace/Marco

Sanji/Zoro

Nami/Robin (not exactly permanent)

Can't decide between these two for who will end up with Robin. But both will be here.

Franky/Robin (not exactly permanent)

Usopp/Kaya (mentioned)

Sabo/Koala

Luffy/Law

Thatch/Izo

Kohza/Vivi (mentioned)

Corazon/Bellamere (maybe)

Etc. And probably more that this too.


	2. Dynamic Rules

Dynamic rules

Things about someone's dynamic were never addressed or talked about among strangers. It was all supposed to be explained to someone by their parents or guardians.

Someone's dynamic didn't change much about the person. Besides the fact that omegas could have kids and alphas could father them, despite what gender they were, while Betas could father or birth them based on their gender.

There used to be a prejudice, before the void century, that said Omegas had to stay at home and be good little house maids. While Alphas were supposed to be the ones that went out and made something of themselves. It wasn't a good time for Betas either. The Betas had been treated like slaves.

But something that no one knows must have happened in the void century because when it ended the prejudice was suddenly gone. Well not completely. Some of the older generation still believed in that mindset, but currently very few thought that way. The ones that did were usually marines.

Everyone was practically equal concerning what an alpha, beta, or omega could do. There were pirate captains that were one of the three dynamics, marine admirals, hunters, soldiers, fish men, civilians everything. And they weren't treated differently because of their dynamic.

The only time there was an exception to that was for alphas and omegas during heats or ruts.

There were still incidents that would happen and some still thought of omegas as weaker and more frail. But overall they were still treated the same as an alpha or beta.

People could smell what someone's dynamic was but it wasn't spoken outright. Just like someone could physically see what gender someone is by a glance but it was never said outright.

Genders and dynamics were separate completely. Anyone could be either male or female and be either an alpha, beta, or omega.

The female alphas just had a little more equipment just like the male omegas even though the female alphas couldn't carry a child and the male omegas couldn't father one. A female beta can only get pregnant and a male beta can only father a child.

Alphas: Can father a child with a female beta or omega. Despite being a male or female. Has Ruts for a week every other month and needs three extra days to recover. Female alphas can't carry a child. Females have the extra equipment to sire a child along with their gender.

Omegas: Can carry a child, despite being male or female, with an alpha or male beta. Has heats for a week every month and needs a week to recover. Omega males can't father a child. Males have an extra hole to birth the child along with their gender.

Betas: Betas neither have a heat or rut. Only beta females can get pregnant and only male Betas can sire. It's usually generally harder for them to conceive or sire a child. No extra equipment besides their gender.

The gender and dynamic and completely separate from one another. Like your are either born male or female and then you have a secondary gender that reveals itself at puberty.

Mate: Once two mate it's more permant like a marriage contract but not exactly the same and it's stronger than that. A mated pair basically have their souls intertwined, especially if they end up being the really rare and what people believe to be a mythical soulbond, and special things open up. Such as something anywhere from feeling what the other is feeling to feeling them and telepathy with them, the stronger the mate bond is the stronger the connection. If one of them in a mate bond dies the other can feel it when they do and they will feel like half of them was violently ripped away from them. Like they are missing a part of themselves that will never come back. A mate bond can't be forced on someone. It's made by a bite mark that becomes extreamly sensitive and has something similar to a burn inside it, on the shoulder on Omegas and a bite on the wrist for alphas. Betas have the bite on the shoulder. Mate bonds can be broken by death or a bond fading so much, on say the omega when the alpha no longer feels love toward them, that it disappears. Can be reastablished. Best done during a heat for omegas and ruts for alphas.

Bonds: Bonds are less permanent and can be forced upon someone. No connection is established between the minds or souls. Bonds are more like a claim on someone rather than an marriage or mate bond. It's made by a bite mark on the upper arm that doesn't become sensitive but scars over and will fade if the bond is changed to a mate bond. This bond can be broken if someone else changes it to a mate bond, but will only fade instead of breaking, and change to a mate bond if the same person establishes it.

Soulbond/Soulmate: Is said to be mythical and allows them to intertwine their souls even more closely than a mate bond. It is basically a mate bond except made with the person that is your soulmate, who you were supposed to be with/who was made for you. If one dies the other has a high chance of soon following. Telepathic and empathic abilities towards each other are established. These bonds usually are made by accident, such as making a mate bond with someone and then discovering soon after that instead it was a soulbond, and cannot be forced on someone. This bond is permanent and nothing can break it.

I think that's it... if you have any questions feel free to ask.


	3. MihawkShanks (1)

Mihawk/Shanks •1•

(Their Captain's Heat)

Shanks sighed as his headache started to pulsate. His heat was getting closer and he wasn't sure what to do about it this time.

Before Roger was the one who watched over him and helped him when it got to be too much.

And Shanks had helped Roger during his ruts while they were out at sea. Shanks had even started to fall for the man before distancing himself when he found out about Rouge, Rogers bonded mate.

He had been slightly heartbroken but after a while had figured out that his 'love' was more of an overenthusiastic amount of adoration. But the problem still remained. Roger was dead, and oh how much grief he still felt from the thought, and he was never going to dare to ask one of his new shipmates/crew members to help him. Not when there were only few of them so far and their trust was still so fragile.

Besides it's not like he just go and jump into anyone's bed, even when he was in heat. He would just prefer if he had someone he greatly trusted to watch over him during it and slightly help him along when it got to be too much. Just enough to keep him from going insane.

But now he didn't have anyone he trusted that much. Trusted not to force a bond on him in the heat of the moment. Or trusted enough to see him in such a vulnerable position. He trusted his men, especially Benn, but he couldn't do that to him.

He had docked them at an island and told Benn that they'd be staying for two weeks, and to take the crew and go on a small vacation with them. It didn't take long for Benn to figure out what was wrong and nod before going to tell the crew of their unsuspecting vacation.

Shanks had left the ship before the crew and went to the farthest tavern he could find. Asking for a room and letting the faintest of wisps of conquerers haki, not enough to make anyone pass out but enough to get someone to do what he says no matter what, leak out as he told the male beta not to allow anyone inside.

He had locked himself in the room and sat on the bed. He had a bit longer before it would hit him full force but not long enough to explore the town before he had to lock himself in.

He could already feel his head start to pulsate in pain, and dizziness was already starting to affect his balance when he stood. His body had already started to feel heavy and he knew soon he would barely be able to move his own body from a weakness setting into his bones. His vision was already starting to blur and he could feel a light sheen of sweat covering his clothed skin.

To think it was already this bad and it hadn't even hit him fully yet. That's always how it went for him.

There was a knock at the door and annoyance spiked in his gut. Hadn't he told the receptionist not to let anyone up. He was gonna pay after two week.

He didn't say a word after the knock and waited till he heard footsteps walking down the hallway. He didn't really care who it was and probably wouldn't be able to drudge up any haki to find out at the moment anyways.

His body decided it was tired of waiting at that moment and he felt the heat explode in his blood. His torso convulsed in a painful ache and he fell back into the bed with a gasp tearing from his lips. He groaned and whimpered slightly, before his hands started to claw at his clothes. It was suddenly too hot under them and his hands fell slack before he could unbutton his shirt.

His vision blurred completely until he could only see colors and a shape.

His breathing was uneven and stuttered as it came quickly and was painful. Whimpers from the pain escaped him unwillingly and what little he could do to move was just to writhe in pain.

His mind filled with a fog and his hands clenched onto the sheets.

He distantly heard a key enter the lock on his door, and although somewhere in the back of his mind he new he would be panicking and trying to force whoever it was trying to get in out, he couldn't bring himself to move or care too greatly. He was ignorant of the world around him even if he could still hear and see it.

The door opened and the smell of an alpha filled the room, but it wasn't a scent that was trying to overbear him and make him submit to them. It was forcefully calming and soothing. Whoever it was knew how to be around an omega in heat and try to help them by calming them instead of trying to forcefully bond them.

He heard footsteps walk over and he felt fear spike in the back of his mind. He couldn't see them he had been facing the other way before the weakness set in and now couldn't turn his head to look. He felt a hand touch his collar and he used the little strength he had to jerk away from it.

It wasn't much of one but if was enough to get the message across that he didn't want whoever it was. The hand let go of his collar and traced up to his face. Grabbing his cheek and slowly turning his head to face the intruder.

His vision had cleared slightly enough at an alphas touch that he could at least identify the alpha. The fear and nervousness he had felt dissipated as the alpha set off more of a calming scent than before. He had never felt so relieved to see Benn in his life.

He watched as Benn started to murmur reassurances, and telling him it was going to be alright, while slowly undoing his clothes while touching his skin as minimally as possible. Though his hand slipped a few times and the skin contact was both heaven and hell for him, and each time he groaned and Benn would draw back and apologize before starting on his clothes again.

By the time Benn had gotten all of them off him Shanks had clinched his eyes shut and grit his teeth. Benn tossed his clothes to the floor carefully working an arm under Shanks shoulders and the other under his knees that were still hanging off the bed, before lifting him up off the bed and turning him to lay down in the middle of the bed. Shanks was a rag doll in his arms and didn't react at all.

Benn covered him up with the thin blanket before running his fingers through the red hair, already starting to slick with sweat, and then turning and walking out of the room locking it back behind him.

Benn honestly didn't like seeing his captain like this. Not because he thought it disgusting or repulsive, but because Shanks was such a strong and proud man under such a goofy persona. And to see him physically so weak, sensitive, and in pain was jarring. He hated knowing his captain was like this and there was nothing he could do to help him.

But he would help him the most he could. He would help him in the ways that he could. And he would protect him while his captain couldn't protect himself.

He walked down the hall to the only other occupied room, they had made the other attendants on this floor leave, and walked straight in without hesitation.

Inside were the other few members of the crew he looked at them as they stared back.

He nodded and they all took off out of the room to go complete the duties he had previously assigned them. Guard duty. Supply restock for the ship. And other things.

He was left alone in the room and he sighed as he took his gun off of his back and leaned in against the wall by the door.

His mind flashed back to his captains face, scrunched up in pain and trying so hard not to react to Benn's touches every time his hand slipped. His breath coming fast, heavy, and uneven. And the faint, barely there, whimpers and groans from his throat.

Shanks may not have wanted to burden the crew with his heat, and may have come to this tavern to bear it out alone, but they weren't going to let him suffer through it alone. They would protect their captain with everything they had.

No matter what.

Benn would be the only one to see him through the week because he had such a high tolerance for self control and wasn't easily drawn towards an omega in heat besides his preference wasn't in omegas, so the temptation wasn't as high as it would be.

They would do what they could during this week and then they would help him recover next week. They would protect him. No matter what they had to do.

They would protect him.

\--(xXx)--

The next day Shanks couldn't move by himself at all, was covered in sweat and other fluids, and was burning up.

He didn't sleep that night and he wouldn't be able to for the week.

Benn couldn't do anything for his captain about the sleep but he sat on the edge of the bed with a cold rag wiping the sweat from his face as Shanks panted, facing away from him.

He could tell Shanks was exhausted and in so much pain, and he hated that there was nothing he could do for him.

He set the rag aside and leaned down putting an arm around the red heads shoulders and lifting him up. Adjusting him so his head was on Benn's shoulder and was supported by one arm as he reached down and picked up the glass of water from the floor bringing it to his captains lips and slowly tilting it back so the man could feel what it was before his mouth opened and he greedily gulped it down. Shanks hand shot up and covered Benn's hand over the glass gulping down as much as he could.

"Slow down." Benn murmured as he pulled back slightly to forcefully make him slow down.

Finishing the glass his hand fell limp again and his head lulled on Benn's shoulder. The first mate set the glass down before guiding his captain back down onto the bed. Brushing the hair out of his captains eyes before picking up the glass and rag and walking back out. Locking the door behind him.

\--(xXx)--

By the third day Shanks was almost close to screaming.

\--(xXx)--

By the fifth Benn had to do a little more than he had been. He had to make him orgasm.

\--(xXx)--

The seventh day Shanks didn't even have enough energy to keep his eyes open and barely enough to even breathe.

Benn had to hold him in his arms and slowly keep coaxing him to breath or just reminding him that it was the last day.

When it finally ended Shank's body sagged as his temperature cooled. One big breath was released from his lungs and his face relaxed as he passed out.

Shanks sighed in relief and leaned back against the headboard for a moment before maneuvering them both so that Shanks was laying on the bed.

He would let him rest and come back to help him start recovering when he woke.

\--(xXx)--

Shanks didn't recover enough to see anyone other than Benn until the third day after his heat ended. And they partied.

They couldn't leave yet because Shanks would still be weak for four more days and was still pretty exhausted. But that didn't stop them from celebrating that they had their captain back and that they had successfully protected him.

None of them commented on the past week or teased about it. It just wasn't something you teased about. But that didn't mean they didn't notice how tired their captain was and the bags under his eyes.

Shanks had been surprised but delighted to find out that the whole crew had been staying at the tavern as well.

Still they were just glad everything had turned out ok.


	4. MihawkShanks (2)

Mihawk/Shanks •2•

(The Rose and the Life Changing Decision)

When they met Mihawk they hadn't thought they'd see him again.

Benn had been a bit wary and suspicious of the alpha when he glanced over at his captain, when Shanks back was turned, with a weird look on his face.

They had left the island not long after the meeting, more of a fight between his captain and the swordsman, and soon after leaving Benn felt as if his were very well founded.

Especially when Shanks, in a slightly hysterical confused flushed sputtering, dragged him to the captains quarters and shoved him into the room to show him what was on the bed.

Because laying there staring back oh so innocently, was a perfectly bloomed red rose that had a long gold, maroon, and black ribbon tied near the base. Long enough that it trailed from where the rose was, the center of the bed, to the edge of the bed and hung off the side several inches with a hawk stitched into one of the tails of the ribbon.

It was easy to guess who it was from, and he could already feel a headache coming on from what this would mean.

Because that wasn't just a rose.

It was a courting rose.

It was a way for an alpha to show someone that they were interested in them, found them attractive, and even wanted to try out a courtship with them. And it was red which meant that there really was genuinely sincere feelings and intentions from the alpha.

And it was easy to tell who this one was from.

Mihawk.

He looked back at his captain to see he had his hand on the back of his neck and was staring at the floor beneath them with a flustered face.

Benn's teeth clenched before he spoke, "What are you going to do?"

His captain startled before looking towards the rose then at him, still in a flustered stutter "I-I don't. I meant. I it's just. Uh-"

"Captain."

Shanks mouth snapped closed and he swallowed. "I don't know."

Benn sighed before nodding and started to walk towards the door. He clamped a hand on his captains shoulder as he passed. "Well whatever you respond make sure it's what you want. I'll support you." With that said he walked out, feeling his captains gaze on his back until he shut the door behind him.

He glared ahead and clenched his hands at his side. Once again hyperaware of the gun on his back.

He was saying the truth when he told Shanks that he'd support him, but that didn't change the fact that the man was going for the red head.

He knew he was kind of acting like an overprotective father who's daughter just brung home her first boyfriend, but he didn't care. If Shanks decided he wanted to respond to Hawkeye with a negative answer, he'd help get rid of the swordsman and yes bullets would fly. If Shanks did the opposite he would still be supportive but Mihawk would not be automatically accepted around his captain, he'd make sure of it himself.

And if Mihawk was just playing, he ignored the fact that the rose was red, the swordsman would be receive a bullet and an exploded head.

Even if it's the last thing Benn ever did.

\--(xXx)--

Shanks twirled the rose around in his hand again, looking it over once again.

He'd been doing this for so long now he knew every single part of the rose intently already, but he still just couldn't believe it. Someone had actually been interested in him enough to give him a rose. And not just anyone, but Hawkeye. The man well on his way to become the greatest swordsman in the world.

Who had challenged him to a fight not long after they met and both injuring each other the same severity. Even if Mihawk had been better than him in swordsmanship.

He had to admit he had been attracted to the man as well, but wasn't even going to try for someone who seemed so far out of his league.

And yet-

He suddenly set the rose down on the desk in front of him as if it burned him, still staring at it.

'And yet it's here.'

He wanted to respond to the alpha. He really did, but everything hung on his answer and it felt too important for a half assed unsure response. But he shouldn't procrastinate any longer than he had. A month was pushing it. He also knew Benn was waiting to know his answer as well.

He sighed as he stood and left his quarters and walking towards deck. It was nighttime and the chill out was just perfect. He waved to Rocket as the man looked from the crows nest to see who come onto deck.

The man nodded and disappeared behind the edge again as Shanks made his way to the helm, the only place where there was some semblance of privacy on deck besides the quarters.

He leaned on the rail with the rose still dangling limply in his fingers. The ribbon blowing from the wind and caressing his side.

He looked at the rose again before he heard a thump of feet behind him. He turned around to see the man in question standing there in all his glory, with his sword on his back and staring straight at him.

Shanks quickly glanced at the crows nest to see Rocket pointing his weapon straight at Mihawk, who didn't even glance in his direction, he subtly waved his hand to tell Rocket to stand down and the man obediently dropped his weapon and turned back around to continue keeping watch.

He turned his eyes back to the swordsman and he met his eyes. He wasn't even able to get a word out before the swordsman spoke. "Its been a month." Shanks hands suddenly felt sweaty and he swallowed hard. "An answer."

Mihawk sounded annoyed and Shanks could tell just by looking at him that the man was at the end of his rope concerning his patience.

Shanks swallowed again, suddenly hyperaware of the rose pressed between his hand and the railing of the ship, before meeting Mihawks piercing golden eyes searching.

He needed to know that if he said yes it wouldn't be the wrong answer. If he said yes and let himself fall in love with this alpha that he wouldn't be broken in the long run. That this man could be as willing to devote himself to Shanks, as he was.

It took a moment but the red head found his answer.

There were two options on how to respond to a courting rose. Burning it and the ribbon, or putting the rose in water and tying the ribbon to his wrist.

Burning meant refusal and water meant acceptance. The ribbon was a special kind at least it was supposed to be. The ribbon would be cut in half, one piece tied to the flower and the other kept by the alpha. Whatever happened to one of the pieces would happen to the other. If one burned the other would as well.

If a knot was tied into it a knot would appear on the other.

He knew Mihawk had the other half and probably had been checking the thing daily to see if he had answered or not.

He picked up the rose again and looked at it, feeling the swordsman' eyes intently watching his movements, before untying the ribbon from it. He grabbed the rose by its stem and flung it out to the ocean, where it continued to float. He took the ribbon and wrapped it around his wrist twice before putting a knot in it to keep it secure.

After he finished he stopped and hesitantly looked up at Mihawk with a slight blush on his face. What he saw was more than a little surprising. Mihawk's eyes had softened and his stance had become noticeably less tense than it was before.

He saw something move behind the man and his eyes turned to track it, before widening slightly. It was the other half of the ribbon, a red one with three black diagonal slashes near the end of it. And it was wrapped around the handle of Mihawk's sword. That in itself was amazing, but seeing the ribbon colored to match his hair with a marking that would resemble his Jolly Roger or scars, was breathtaking. Because most alphas that still used the ribbons didn't care about what there half looked like as long as it matched the one given with the rose, but Mihawk had matched his to Shanks.

It said a lot. About how much the man wanted to be detracted to Shanks. About how the man felt as if Shanks was his equal.

Shanks flushed and his eyes went back to Mihawk's face when the man moved. Mihawk took the two steps towards him that separated them and his hand reached up to cup the back of Shanks head before pulling him into a blindingly head spinning kiss.

They weren't technically supposed to do that yet, but Shanks couldn't bring himself to care.

It felt so right, so breathtakingly fucking right.

And he never wanted to let go.

Mihawk was the one to pull back and he looked a little rattled, but Shanks was sure he looked worse because he was suddenly aware that he was panting slightly and his face was burning.

Mihawk took a step back and looked him over again before speaking. "I won't make you regret it." And then he turned and jumped over the side of the ship, probably to his own little boat. Shanks went to the other railing and looked down at the swordsman as he sailed off, trying to hold himself back from turning around to look at the red head.

Shanks watched as Mihawk's boat got smaller and small before it completely disappeared.

He breathed out before bring his wrist up to look at the ribbon tied around it. It fluttered and danced as the breeze pushed and pulled it to its will. He looked back up in the direction Mihawk's boat had disappeared too, and briefly noted that the sun had started to rise turning the ocean its beautiful array of colors.

He smiled.


	5. BellamereCorazon (1)

Bellemere/Corazon •1•

(Coming Home.)

Rocinante wasn't sure if he was incredibly stupid or horrifyingly brave. He had left his post on his homicidal older brother's ship temporarily, to go meet his mate.

He shouldn't have left. He knows that. But it had been too long since he had seen her. He Missed her too much. He missed the smell of his alpha, the feel of her hands on his face.

And it was ten times worse because he was only bonded to her instead of mated. It wasn't that they didn't want it but because a mate bond was so much harder to hide, especially since anyone would be able to smell the scent of another mixed with his own unique smell.

It wouldn't be safe for Doffy to know he had a mate. For anyone. His alpha had been the one to point it out and he had to begrudgingly accept it because he knew she was right.

Though that didn't stop the ache that screamed in his chest with the desire to finally become hers and hers alone. Permanently. He loved her, with everything.

He would become her mate though. In the future. They had plans. As soon as his mission with Doffy was over he would retire from the marines like his alpha had, and live a peaceful life with her in East Blue. Only then had she agreed to become his mate.

He would have to make some grand excuse to Doffy when he went back, for why he was gone for three weeks. Though he could just say it was because of his heat, it wasn't a lie, and it would make the most since.

He was torn out of his thoughts went the boat crashed against the shore at a bit of an awkward angle, threatening to tip over on its side, and he quickly jumped off the boat, somehow slipping against the sand in the process.

He didn't take two steps before he was barreled down. The world spun and when he came to his bearings enough to notice what was happening, he was flat on his back.

Hands were behind his head and were forcefully holding it in place, lips were against his pressing so hard that it was bruising. His vision was filled with dark maroon hair and his nose filled with the intoxicating scent of his alpha.

The kiss was hard, bruising, intoxicating, and desperate. By the time she pulled away they both were panting hard and Rocinante was almost in a daze.

She lunged forward again and her arms wrapped around his shoulders while her head rested between his neck.

"Bellamere." He don't know why he whispered her name, but it felt right. Anything to do with her felt right.

"I missed you. I missed you so much Roci." She spoke in a neutral tone but he knew what she said was what she felt. He could tell from her slightly shaking form still on top of him.

"I missed you." He spoke into her shoulder and closed his eyes. Basking in the presence of his alpha after so long.

This was his family.

This was home.


	6. LuffyLaw (1)

Luffy/Law (•1•)

Luffy didn't exactly know what a pack meant until he met his brothers.

A pack was when three or more people came together and viewed each other as family. It could be between two people as well but it was more rare, unless they were bondmates, but not unheard of. And the more variant the dynamics among the pack the stronger their bond would be.

So when he met Ace and Sabo, and gained their trust, their pack was stronger than brotherhood. They were all three dynamics. Ace was an alpha. Luffy was a Beta. And Sabo was an Omega.

They were brothers. Pack. Family. And they protected each other.

So when Sabo had died Ace and Luffy had felt more than just grief and pain. They had felt like they had failed their packmate. Pack was nakama. Allies. Family. Comrades. And so much more. And yet they had failed him.

It hurt more than they were willing to admit to each other.

Ace and Luffy were still pack and brothers though. Nothing could ever change that.

And then both Ace and Luffy had set sail. Finding more nakama and making their pack their family grow.

Ace had found the Whitebeards and Luffy had found each and every one of the Strawhats. And even more than that, in each island that he left behind.

And then he met Torao.

Everything shifted once again.


	7. MihawkShanks (3)

Mihawk/Shanks •3•

(The Road Was Bumpy But It Led Here)

It had been a bumpy road.

Traditionally a courting was supposed to last a year. And that year had been full of awkwardness, fumbling words and hands, and more than one embarrassment.

But they got through it. And Mihawk had just fallen more in love with Shanks. Shanks could say the same.

When Mihawk first saw the redhead he wanted to write him off as just another omega pirate captain, but then they had fought and he had become impressed.

Impressed because the omega could keep up with him. Impressed because the omega could match him in a fight.

He had more than impressed him, Shanks had interested him. Made him take notice.

He hadn't wanted a mate but he had been feeling the need to find one for years now, and had been constantly pushing the need down and trying to ignore it.

But he thought about sometimes. If he would ever get a mate he wanted someone who wasn't weak and therefore easy for him to loose. He wanted a strong mate. One that could, at least, keep up with him in a fight.

And then Shanks came along and he started to fall in love with him.

He knew that not everyone used the courting roses anymore, but he had felt like, to show Shanks he was honestly interested in him, that it was the best way to go about it.

He had been right and a year later Shanks had let him bond him.

A month after that he had gone to Shanks first mate and asked him, because Shanks had no family to ask, for his approval to make Shanks his Mate. Benn had been slightly baffled he asked. But had given his approval with several threats along with it.

He had asked Shanks to become his mate that night and the crew had celebrated when their captain said yes.

It was several months later and Mihawk had left the ship to go to another one of the fights that would help him into become the greatest swordsman. He was so close to it

Shanks groaned as he clung to the railing. It was night and the stars reflected off the water. It was beautiful and calming. And it was almost cold out.

One of the reasons he had come out this late was that he had hoped the cold air would help his nauseated stomach. He was having no such luck. And where as the sight in front of his usually would be relaxing he felt nothing but a tense anticipation.

He coughed before he lurched towards the rail and threw up into the water below.

Once the lurching in his torso stopped he leaned his head against the rail and panted.

He felt a hand touch his back and he peeked an eye over his shoulder, to see Benn standing there.

"Captain."

Shanks grunted in an exhausted acknowledgement before he left his eyes close as he tried to catch his breath.

He heard Benn shift his weight before the first mate spoke again. "Captain I think you need to let the doctor look at you. This has gone on now for long enough."

Shanks grunted and let himself be pulled by Benn. He had a suspicion of what was wrong with him. Well more of an instinctive knowing really. Besides the twinges of occasional pain he felt in his chest and lower stomach were a little obvious.

He let Benn push him down onto the infirmary's bed and watched his first mates back as he left the room again. He sighed before slinging himself back onto the bed getting in a more comfortable position on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the planked ceiling above him.

Before he took any action he was going to get the confirmation of another to make sure he was right.

It didn't take long for Benn to come back with the ship's doctor and he sighed again. "Captain Benn told me you got sick again. I think it'd be best if I did a full examination on you to find the problem."

Shanks grunted and shifted his eyes back to the ceiling above him. "There's no need. Well maybe later but for now just focus here." He placed one of his hands on his lower abdomen to show where he meant. And when there was no answer he turned his head to look at the two other people in the room.

Benn had a look on his face that showed he was suspicious, but the doctor was looking at him with wide eyes. Suddenly the doctor turned and shoved Benn out the door, which earned him a surprised 'Hey!' for the trouble, before he turned and went over to one of the various cabinets in the room.

The doctor turned and walked over to him with a jar of clear cream and a type of denden mushi he hadn't seen before. Or if he had he didn't pay much attention to it. It had, a screen attached to its shell and nothing else.

"Lift your shirt up and put your arms by your sides." He obeyed and the doctor put on gloves after setting the jar and denden on the small table nearby. He gathered a good bit of the cream out of the jar and smeared it across Shanks lower abdomen before picking up the denden and placing it over the cream.

A second later the screen gained two moving lines and a number directly under them. The first was a slower and stronger heartbeat. The second was faster and slightly weak, but still there.

Shanks swallowed and laid his head back down from where he held it to see the screen, once again the planked ceiling came into view before he shifted his eyes to the doctor. He didn't need to be told why there were two heart beats.

The doctor frowned a tad before turning towards Shanks' face with a smile. "Well Congratulations Captain. You're at least 6 weeks pregnant."

Shanks felt a half smile twitch on his lips, "And you are worried? About what?" He didn't like the worried glint in his ship doctor's eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing. The babies heartbeat is a tad slower than I'd like it to be. Though that can sometimes be normal. We'll have to see as your gestation progresses. But I need to ask a couple questions captain." He responded as he got a rag from one of the other cabinets and removed the denden before starting to wipe away the cream.

Pointedly trying to ignore what the doctor was doing, but being hyperaware of each one of his movements around where his baby was anyway, he nodded to the beta as a go ahead gesture.

The doctor finished before setting the rag next to the now asleep denden mushi, before opening a drawer on the other side of the room and pulling out a notepad and pencil, he turned to his captain who had pulled his shirt back down and now rested a hand over it, semi-protectively, semi-gently. As if he was worried if he pressed to hard he could hurt the babe.

"Have you been feeling any pain?" Well that was a loaded first question.

Shanks cleared his throat and looked away before answering. "Sometimes. But just twinges and it goes away after a while."

He heard his ship doctor growl and his eyes glanced over at the man to see him with a more than annoyed look on his face. Yea he knew the beta would be angry for not telling him.

The beta blew an annoyed huff out of his nose before writing in his notepad and continuing on with the questions. "Where?"

"Just my stomach and chest. My chest is more sore than painful."

The doctor nodded. "Your chest is starting to prepare itself to provide for the baby. The pain in you stomach though.." he paused and tapped the pencil against the notepad. "We'd have to wait a few more weeks for me to find out what's causing it," he snapped his head up to Shanks and glared fiercely, "but you tell me if you have any more pain or if it gets any worse."

Shanks nodded and the doctor turned back to the notepad in hand. "Now with Mihawk gone an alpha scent can be more unsettling to you and some scents may not be as soothing as they once were. Omegas tend to be more sensitive to others scents in an effort to keep them and the baby safe, so if your gut instinct tells you to get away from someone, even if you trust them, don't hesitate to follow it. It's just your instincts and it doesn't cause you or anyone else harm."

Shanks listened to the beta and watched him as he started to pace around the room as he thought. A quirk of his. "You come to me with any questions, or anything you might notice that your not sure about. If anything changes you come to me, or get Benn to get me."

He whirled around to face his red haired captain and pierced him with a stern stare. "Promise me."

Shanks looked back at him with the same amount of seriousness. "I promise."

The doctor nodded. "Good. Now go get some rest. You look tired, besides your going to need it." He nodded and stood before walking out of the infirmary.

Outside stood the rest of his men, with Benn in front of them all. They were all staring at him with slightly worried looks.

He paused with slightly wide eyes as he blinked at him.

Benn broke the silence. "Well?"

He turned his head to him and blinked before turned to look at all of them.

He raked his teeth over his bottom lip before steeling his nerves.

"I'm pregnant."

There was one. Two. Seconds of silence before they all broke out into cheers.

He looked over to Benn to see his first mate had his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

Suddenly the door behind him burst open and the ship doctor walked out with a vicious look on his face. "It is one in the morning! Everyone to bed NOW! DOCTOR'S ORDERS!"

Everyone took off to their own hammocks and cabins still laughing all the way. Seeing them do so the doctor shook his head fondly, before turning around and going back into the infirmary.

Benn looked at the smiling Shanks and put his arm on his captain's shoulder gaining his attention. "Come on Captain. Let's get some rest."

Shanks smiled and allowed Benn to escort him back to the Captain's quarters.

A bumpy road maybe. But it led here, it was more than worth it.


	8. MihawkShanks (4)

Mihawk/Shanks (•4•)

(Mental Conversation)

Shanks was, for once, alone in his quarters, he stared down at the hardwood floor as he sat on the edge of his bed.

He loved his crew. He truly did, but ever since they found out he was pregnant they had been more insistent and doing the things for him that he usually did himself. He hadn't minded at first but then it got annoying. And then it just got plum infuriating when they started to treat him like glass. He had told them off for that and they had backed off, but they where in no way stopping in trying to help him.

He sighed, he'd just have to deal with that, he knew it was more instincts, protectiveness, and loyalty for their captain that had them acting like that.

Although that also lead to the other reason he had wanted to be alone.

It had been a week since he had gotten confirmation about 'the little one', and he hadn't contacted Mihawk yet.

During that week he had felt Mihawk sending pulses through their matebond, laced with concern, questioning, curiosity, and worry.

He hadn't been able to bring himself to send a response. Not in an emotion sense or to open the door and send a verbal thought to Mihawk.

As illogical as it was, he was nervous.

They had never really talked about kids, he had felt the instinctual longing for them, but he hadn't actually brung it into the open or the forefront of his mind. Besides he had never felt like if he had his own kids that he could be a good parent. He knew he'd mess up, and that had always been another reason he had never brung it up with Mihawk.

He loved Mihawk so much, and as amazing as it would be to have Mihawk's child, he was terrified that when he had the baby and as he or she grew he'd mess up somewhere and Mihawk would take the child and leave him because of it, because Mihawk wouldn't be able to stand being around someone who practically scared their kids for life in some way let alone his kid.

He jolted as the mental door in his matebond was suddenly forced open so harshly it shattered. And Mihawk's voice suddenly echoed around in his head. 'Shanks! Answer me or so help me, I will drown you when I get back!' Shanks knew he wasn't serious about that but it went to show how mad the other was.

Especially since he only now realized he had sent enough emotional distress and anxiety through the matebond to make a lesser man go insane.

He blushed and covered his eyes with his palms, leaning hunched over, carefully not placing to much weight on his stomach area, with his elbows on his knees.

'I-I'm sorry Mi. I didn't mean to send all that.'

He heard Mihawk sigh. 'It's fine Shanks. What's wrong?' It was posed as a question but it was a demand for an answer.

Shanks hesitated. 'Um. I maybe..might have.. kinda..uh..'

He could practically see Mihawk's eyebrows furrow in a mixture of a concerned worry and a tolerant annoyance. 'Red..?' It was softly and Shanks could help the half smile that formed on his face at the nickname Mihawk had given him not long after they had mated. Mihawk didn't say it often but when he did it was something only the two of them shared. It was something Mihawk used to show just how much he loved his mate.

Shanks sighed before tensing slightly, bringing his knees up as he could wrap his arms around them, and forcing himself to speak. 'Y-You know we never talked about what would happen in the future-y-you k-know between us, and I..' he sighed. 'Why is this so hard. Uh look. I've-uh been getting sick since you left and I kinda thought I knew but I wasn't 100% sure and I wanted a second opinion and now I got it and I-'

'Red-' he interrupted and Shanks rushed out his next words also cutting him off.

'I'm pregnant.'

Everything seemed to go silent and Shanks found himself breaking into a sweat and biting his bottom lip.

When no answer still came he built up enough courage to send a probing thought to Mihawk. 'Mi?' He could almost see Mihawk jolt before shaking his head, as if shaking off a daze, with slightly wide eyes.

'E-Er yea. Are you sure?'

Shanks nodded even though he knew Mihawk probably couldn't see it. 'I thought I was and I got the ship doctor to check. He picked up two heartbeats. Mine and the baby's.'

It went quiet again but not nearly as long as last time, before Mihawk's voice filled his head again. 'I'll be back tommorrow.' And then the door slammed shut and Shanks was left staring with wide eyes, not exactly sure what happened.

He bit his lip. That did nothing to calm his nerves.

It only made them rise.


	9. KoalaSabo (1)

Koala/Sabo (1)

(Locked Alongside A Hollow Ache)

Sabo knew he was an omega. And he didn't mind it.

He doesn't know much about himself, though and that was what bothered him instead.

He doesn't know at what age he presented his dynamic. He didn't know if his family tried to kill him, or if they were even alive. He doesn't know his age. Where he's from. Why he even left his home island in the first place, or if he had even been willing to leave in the first place.

He didn't know anything about himself.

Except there where three things he felt where more than truth.

His name was Sabo. He was an omega. And he had a severed pack bond.

When he had figured out why he felt so aching and hollow, so alone, after being rescued by Monkey D. Dragon, he had cried. Because it meant that he had had a family. A family that loved him. Cared for him. But for some unknown reason their bond had shattered. Love was lost between them somehow.

And he didn't know how it happened.

He didn't know if they had abandoned him. If they died. If he had made them mad and they stopped loving him before leaving. Or if he had left them for some reason and in doing so lost their love, because, honestly, he knew that no matter what, the Hollow ache in his chest, when he thought of his potential pack out there, somewhere in the world, was too great for him to have ever stopped loving them.

But he couldn't do anything about it. Simply because he didn't. know. anything.

It was painful, but there was no use in dwelling.

So he tried to push it down, lock it up and forget about it until he was alone at night, laying in bed and couldn't see anything in the darkness.

Instead he focused on other things. Dragon let him join the Revolutionaries after he healed, and they trained him. He discovered he fought better with some form of a staff or pipe, and learned to defend himself properly.

He was 13 when he met his future partner, and friend, Koala.

She was a...strange, alpha.

She didn't carry herself like an alpha, no matter how unconsciously, and slight, every alpha did it, and she seemed to always be in a good mood. She was also a bit of a clean freak. It wasn't too bad, it was more like a hobby than anything.

She brung a spark of life back into his chest.

They became partners, and friends. Best friends.

They went on missions together, their rooms were next to each other, they ate together, and spent almost all their free time with each other.

He had seen the shadows that sometimes lurked in her eyes, and she had seen his. But neither of them asked.

On Sabo's 15 birthday, what they had dubbed as his birthday since he couldn't remember, he had realized that he had fallen in love with her.

He had been terrified.

He had tried to avoid her for the next day, which didn't work because she hunted him down and yelled at him for it. So he had stopped trying with that tactic and instead decided to push it down hard enough that the feelings he felt for her would sit comfortably next to the broken pack bond that still never stopped aching.

It was the only logical scenario he could have done. Because Koala. Koala didn't even seem to notice Omega's. Not in that way.

As a matter of fact she didn't really show any interest in anyone. There had only been one instance where she showed interest, but she hadn't acted on it, but that didn't stop the fact that she showed it.

And the worst part. The guy had been a beta.

Something Sabo wasn't.

Coupled with the fact that she rarely showed interest to anyone else, Omega or Alpha, he had no chance.

For now he can be content just being by her side.

He'd have to be.

Otherwise he might loose her in every way forever.


	10. AceMarco (1)

Ace/Marco •1•

(Through A Father's Eyes)

Whitebeard loved all his sons equally. That was a fact.

Marco though...Marco would always hold a special place in his heart.

Marco had been his first son. The first to accept him as 'Pops'. And his first mate. Besides that he knew how much his son suffered.

He knew Marco's story, it was one that could make even the most hardened of men cry. He only knew because Marco had told him when it had become to much to keep to himself.

Marco's mother had been a slave who died in childbirth. He never even knew her name, and for the first several years of his life had thought her name actually was 'that bitch' or 'that whore'.

Almost as soon as he was born he was thrown into the streets. Luckily someone had picked him up and at least raised him until he could walk on his own, but that's where the kindness ended, because as soon as Marco was able to walk the person took him back to where his mother had been inslaved.

He was made into a slave, to replace his mother's position, because none of them doubted who his mother was. He had been beaten, starved, and abused so much during those years. And then he presented his dynamic as an omega and everything got worse.

He met his biological father. Who happened to be the master of the manor. Marco only knew that he was his father because the man had said so. Besides they had looked too much alike to refute the claim.

Almost immediately after, Marco had been forcefully violated in a violent assault, and impregnated. He had been barely 15. And it had been by his own father.

Once the signs of pregnancy had started showing his father had taken him into the manor dungeon and had one of his personal assistants tie Marco from the ceiling and punch his abdomen until the baby was aborted.

A month after that incident Marco almost was assaulted again, but Marco had grabbed a nearby letter opener and jammed it into his father's neck.

Marco had fled. He had thought he had been free. Until the young blonde had been captured by the marines.

Marco had once again been made a slave, but that didn't last for long because news of his bounty, for killing his father, a civilian, had been sent out, the marines had started to torture him.

They even went so far as to force feed him a devil fruit, with the intentions of just throwing him into the water after they did and just finding the fruit the devil fruit would be reincarnated in. (It wouldn't have been far seeing as how devil fruits always reincarnate into the nearest fruit.)

But they had miscalculated and Marco had been able to shift into his Phoenix form and fly away, kicking and screaming the entire time.

Marco had lived on the run,never stopping or resting. Until Newgate had found him collapsed in an alley way and decided to help him. It had taken a long while of convincing but eventually Marco had become his son, and neither of them ever regretted it.

A year had passed when Whitebeard asked him about why he hadn't taken a mate with someone, the longing for a mate had been more than obvious in Marco's eyes, at least to Whitebeard it was.

He had cursed his son's fate when Marco told him about his Phoenix and the instincts that came with it. His son wouldn't be able to mate with anyone other than his soulmate.

Marco just couldn't catch a break.

He sighed lowly as to not attract his brats attention and turned his eyes toward his first son, to watch him as he milled around, doing his duties and helping his brothers.

'That boy..he loves this family practically as much as I do.'

He smirked when his first son turned around slightly as Ace, their newest family member, ran over and threw his arm over Marco's shoulder.

From their conversation, it wasn't spoken in loud tones or anything, Whitebeard could just hear them, he wasn't called the strongest man in the world for just his fighting strength, it seemed as if Ace was trying to get Marco to take a break. Who of course was refusing remarkably well.

But then Ace, in all his Alpha glory, turned fucking puppy eyes onto Marco. He burst out laughing. Sometimes it was hard to believe that brat was an alpha.

Ace turned towards Whitebeard and flashed a smile, just as most of sons did, before turning back to Marco, puppy eyes in full force as if he never stopped.

Marco just sighed, nodded, and let himself be dragged away.

He smiled. Marco looked back at Whitebeard, and the older man nodded to Marco slightly. His son worked hard enough. He deserved a break every once in a while.

As they disappeared back into the cabin Whitebeard looked out onto the ocean, thinking.

Maybe his son had one of the worst lives ever, and maybe he really couldn't seem catch a break, but hopefully that'll all change soon.

' _Ace would be a good match for Marco.'_

Now if only he could get the two together, then all would be right with the world.

He laughed again.

' _Yes indeed.'_


	11. MihawkShank (5)

Mihawk/Shanks (5)

(It Sunk In)

Shanks tried to stay awake until Mihawk got back, but in the end he ended up falling asleep from exhaustion before his mate made an appearance.

Mihawk was as quiet as ever when he walked into his and his mate's room. He sat on the edge of the bed and just watched Shank's peaceful face as he slept.

The red head was breathing slowly with his head pillowed under under his arm. His other hand was resting protectively over his abdomen.

Mihawk's eyes strayed to Shank's lower stomach and he trained his eyes on it. Carefully and slowly he reached out and raised Shank's hand to get a better view of the area. Shank's groaned and shifted till his was flat on his back.

Mihawk's eyes were sharp as he slowly set the red heads arm down before raising Shank's shirt slightly.

His eyes were transfixed. Shanks wasn't showing yet, but his abs had started to become softer looking, and less defined.

He eyes stared in a piercing gaze, before slowly and surely, they softened, and he gently ran his own hand over the area.

Mihawk loved Shanks.

There was no denying that. It had been almost three years since they met and two years since they finally mated. And each day he was connect to his love was a day he didn't regret.

Even when he had to leave the Red Force to go fight someone to become closer to his goal, Shanks was always still there. Sometimes he didn't like leaving, being gone for long, and not being able to have Shanks in his arms, and the red head had seen his irritation at it all, but still never said a word and continued to support Mihawk in whatever way he could.

Shanks had been a fool to think the swordsman hadn't noticed Shanks' own sadness when Mihawk had to leave. And every time it always made him want to stay more.

Shanks had become what grounded him to the world. He'd do anything to keep the red head breathing with a steady heartbeat in his chest. He'd give anything to see the red heads smile light up another room like it did his heart. And he'd kill anyone who tried to take Shanks away from him.

Shanks was his world and he'd always give the red head what he wanted, even if he grumbled and fought whatever it was the whole way.

He didn't know if Shanks wanted kids.

To Mihawk kids had always been irritating. He saw them as little humans who constantly drooled on their clothes, had snot crusting their faces, screamed 24/7 at the top of their lungs, and where owners of bodies who possessed endless amounts of energy that they could never truly do anything productive with.

That didn't mean he went around killing or scaring them, but he did try to avoid them whenever he could.

But this wasn't one of those kids he saw on the streets or in their parent's arms.

This was his and Shanks' child. A child made through their love for each other. Their bond, their hearts, their bodies, their hands, their love. It was completely different. So different in so many ways, he didn't think he could ever, pinpoint them all or feel distaste or anything but love for their baby.

But he didn't know what Shanks wanted. He didn't know if Shanks wanted a child or not, or if he wanted to wait till in the future.

He had seen though. Seen the looks Shanks would give children that ran passed him, or talked excitedly too him because Shanks was a pirate and that was evidently the coolest thing ever to a small mind's imagination. He had seen the looks that hinted at longing Shanks would give mothers when he saw them and their child.

He knew Shanks loved children. But did Shanks want his own?

Another groan drew his attention to Shanks' face. The red head was twitching a bit before his hand came up and rubbed at his eyes. "When did you get back?" He asked tiredly.

"A little while ago." Mihawk was watching Shanks every movement. Cataloging it in his mind again. It had been too long since he had seen his mate. They talked to each other every day, but it was different than seeing each in person.

Shanks yawned as he moved his other hand to place it over his, still bare, abdomen. He looked at Mihawk and smiled slightly before remembering the last time he had talked to Mihawk. He pushed himself up and sat on the bed facing his mate.

He was suddenly nervous again. "What, uh, you never answered. I-" Mihawk cut him off by slamming his lips into Shanks, making said man suck in a breath.

Mihawk pulled away and leaned his head against Shanks, holding in in place to do so. "That's my answer. I'm happy for this," he pressed a hand onto Shanks abdomen, applying just enough pressure to get his point across, " but I want to know your answer."

Shanks eyes widened. His answer? He hadn't given much thought into that, mainly been worried about his mate's answer, but he really hadn't because it was such a no brained to him.

"I," he laughed half heartedly, suddenly exhausted but too elated for anything, "I'm happy too, I've wanted to have our baby for a long time."

He smiled a little nervously, and was suddenly met with his mate's lips on his again.

Mihawk pushed Shanks down to lay on his back, without breaking their lips for each other, and rested his elbows on either side of the captain's head.

Once the need for air became to great he pulled away and rested his head on Shank's shoulder.

The red head chuckled as he panted. The words unsaid between them perfectly understood without their utterance.

Suddenly Shanks laughed, smiling as wide as he could. He was going to have a baby, and not just anyone's but the one he loves' baby.

A second later Mihawk smiled widely as well.

They were having a baby.


	12. LuffyLaw (2)

Luffy/Law (2)

(Conditioning)

Law hated being an omega.

Everything about being an omega he hated.

He hated that in everyone else's minds, at some subconscious level, omegas were weaker.

He hated how helpless an omega became during their heats.

He hated how their instincts screamed, sometimes for a mate or to just feel protected for once, or even to have someone to take care of.

He hated it all.

In the back of his mind he remembers being told over and over again that being an omega was shameful and he should hide it or die, by the man who constantly wore pink feathers. The man he hated. The man named Doffy.

So, practcally from the start, he had always hid it.

He may have hated Doffy, and still did, but the man had experience as a pirate and was older, so in a way not all of his advice could be dismissed so easily.

Always.

So much so in fact, that his scent had changed from a pure omega scent, to a deluded scent less bland that couldn't be identified as anything. He constantly put up a fight against his haywire instincts.

No one knew he was an omega by scent alone.

At least that was until he met Mugiwara.

Luffy hadn't said it outright. Hadn't embarrassed him in front of anyone else by calling him out in front of others so he'd have to answer. Hadn't asked him in private either.

But sometimes he'd feel eyes on him and when he lifted his head to look he'd always meet Luffy's eyes. And something in them just gave the impression that the other captain just...knew.

It made him nervous.

But being on Mugiwara's ship started to make him view his dynamic a little differently.

Their first mate, a powerful swordsman was an omega, a strange omega but an omega nonetheless. No one treated him differently, and the first mate didn't even try to hide it.

All the others on board, were Betas or alphas. Not once did he see an omega or alpha treat the swordsman in a way that insinuated he needed to be protected, because of his dynamic was assumed to be the weaker one. As a matter of fact, they all quite respected him.

Despite Law not wanting to get involved with them, it did make him wonder, even when he continued to try and push it down to ignore it, if he could stop hiding and be treated the same.

He was tired. In all since of the word. He was tired of hiding, but whenever the thought of giving up that fight crossed his mind, violent images would flash in his mind and all he think about was that everything would fall apart, nothing would go in a way that wasn't painful.

Dofflamigo's conditioning techniques probably.

He knew that, but it couldn't erase his hesitance. He knew all the medical facts. If a young adult or child is told something for the first time or shown something, they are most likely to believe it or keep up that behavior through adulthood.

If a child is tortured in any way, emotionally, physically, or mentally, they will retain behaviors that will let them receive the least amount of pain. Law knew all this, but knowing didn't stop his reactions. It was all his fault anyway, he hadn't been strong enough to stop it back then, and had been naive enough to believe Doflamingo.

He was so tired of fighting his instincts as well. Fighting when everything he was, screamed to do something he wouldn't allow himself to do.

Of fighting himself when he wanted to be next to Mugiwara.

What was wrong with him.


	13. MihawkShanks (6)

Mihawk/Shanks (6)

(A Different Kind Of Starvation)

Mihawk sighed as he heard his mate rush to sit up from their bed, once again, and then came the vomiting, right on cue.

He grunted, before pushing himself off the bed and walking over to Shank's side. He bent down on his knees beside the red head, and rubbed his back as the other dry heaved.

Once the spazzing in Shanks body stopped he put his hand around Shanks chest and pulled him back into him. Shanks closed his eyes and leaned back into his mate gratefully, too physically exhausted to attempt to hold himself up.

Shanks let his head fall back onto his mate's shoulder and sighed as his hand drifted up to cover his abdomen.

They just sat there a few seconds before Mihawk worked his arms under his mate and carefully lifted him up. Shanks groaned at the movement, as it set off sparks of nausea in his already empty stomach and spun their room like a top in front of his eyes.

Mihawk sighed as Shanks buried his head into the swordsman's chest with a slight whine, before he walked over to the bed and laid his mate onto it.

He exhaled as he stood to look down at Shanks, whose face, after a second, scrunched up, before he turned on his side with his arms around his stomach.

Mihawk grunted before turning around and walking out their bedroom.

It had been a week since Mihawk had come back to the Red Force, and Shanks was now 8 weeks along.

Shanks really loved his child already, but the nausea he could do without.

It had been bad. Shanks had thought it would pass so he hadn't tried to alert the ship doctor about it. That didn't mean his crew didn't see him occasionally with his head over the railing, but they only saw part of it because that was all he wanted them to see.

He loved his crew, but they really could be worry worts. Especially after Shanks figured out that the smell of oranges usually made him start running to the ship railing. Once the crew had figured it out, he still didn't know how they knew, the only one he told had been his mate, they had dumped all the oranges on board, into the sea.

It helped, for about two days or so, and then the sickness had returned with a vengeance, and nothing seemed to be the trigger.

Shanks was suffering. He was constantly waking up in the middle of the night to empty his stomach. Had to repeat the process at least three times a day, and again when he woke up in the mornings.

Mihawk seeing him suffer, wanted to drag the ship doctor to the captain, but Shanks had rebuffed the idea saying it'd probably pass in a couple days.

It didn't.

It got to the point where food had started to become unappetizing. Even more so when all he could think when he took a bite was that he would be tasting it again later. As gross as that thought was.

He was so tired, and exhausted. Constantly throwing his stomach out of his body was taking a lot out of him.

It was painful too. Especially since his body couldn't decide if it was hungry or nauseous. He knew he needed to eat, even had occasional sparks of strong hunger cramps before they turned to vicious nausea at the thought of food, if not for him at least for the baby. But he just couldn't bring himself to eat.

And it was taking its toll on him.

Shanks had drifted off slightly in his exhaustion, but hadn't been able to fall any deeper into sleep, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and heard someone's voice above him. Even if he couldn't exactly make out the words.

He just grunted and let them do whatever. He didn't care at this point. He just wanted to sleep.

Mihawk, who had went and got the ship doctor, stood by the door watching as Shanks just later on his back, with his eyes still closed, and let the doctor do what he needed.

The doctor sighed before pulling out a needle from the small bag he had brung with him and placed it in his lap as he handled Shanks arm closer to him.

He watched the doctor rub his thumb over the crook in Shanks elbow for a few minutes before picking up the needle and placing it where his thumb had been. He drew some blood before extracting the needle, caping it, and putting it back into his bag.

Mihawk and the doctor though were briefly alarmed at how pale Shanks had turned from loosing such a small amount. "Ok. I'm assuming here, but how much has he truly eaten this past week, and how much of it has he kept down?" The doctor's voice came off a little panicked.

At the doctors tone, Mihawk clenched his fists. Something was wrong with his mate. "He tried to eat every day. He had trouble doing so. I think he was only able to eat about half of a normal portion and he usually ended up only keeping probably a third of that."

The doctor whipped his head around. "And you didn't think to come get me!?"

Mihawk's eyebrows furrowed and he growled. "I wanted to, but he kept refusing and insisted that he was fine. All I was able to do was make sure I could help him."

The doctor glared for a moment before reluctantly backing down with a sigh. "He's missing a lot of nutrients for himself and the baby. I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet, and if this had gone on much longer one or both of them could have died." Mihawk swallowed hard. "I'll have to set up an IV and work on a formula that will help his nausea and vomiting. I'll be right back." The doctor quickly got up and ran out of the room towards the infirmary.

Mihawk swallowed before sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed to glide his hand through Shanks' hair.

The doctor came back and worked quickly to set up and IV in Shanks arm, before stepping back.

"He needs to sleep. The IV will give him what he needs and keep him asleep for a while. I'll work on the formula while he's like this, but if he wakes up before I'm finished he is not allowed to leave this bed. Got that."

Mihawk nodded and the doctor stood there for a second, watching his captain, and rubbing his hands though his hair in frustration.

He nodded once again before walking out of the captain's quarters.

Mihawk sighed. This was only the 8th week.


	14. KoalaSabo (2)

Koala/Sabo (2)

I need a Beta for this story and my other ones. Anyone want to help?

(Stranded)

Sabo wasn't sure what to do.

Everything had gone so wrong in such a short amount of time.

About three days ago him and Koala had been sent on what was supposed to be an easy mission. There were supposed to have been gone two to three days tops. That didn't happen.

Once they had gotten to the island there were supposed to complete their mission on, they found out that it had been a set up. Bounty hunters and marines alike had been waiting for them. They had been able to get away but not without injuries to both of them.

Their denden mushi has been crushed in the fight, so they had no way of telling Dragon what had happened.

Then, of course- in typical Grand Line fashion-, a sudden typhoon had stranded them on an uninhabited island that only had a beach and a forest. Their tiny vessel had sunk, they really were stranded in every since of the word.

Koala had huffed and puffed for a while in typical alpha anger, which had been really uncharacteristic of her but hey even Sabo wanted to rip something apart in frustration, before plopping down next to Sabo on the sand and staring out at the water alongside him.

Sabo made himself assess their situation in his head to keep from thinking about the fact that he was stuck alone on a deserted island with the one person he loved but could never touch.

Koala had a gash on her arm and several bruises all over.

Sabo was a little worse off. His shoulder had been cut into with a sword and he had another gash on his hip. He knew his ankle was broken and his ribs were constantly aching. His wrist was also starting to turn a worrying shade of purple.

After a while Sabo hadn't been able to keep himself upright anymore and laid down on his back. Closing his eyes.

He had heard Koala walk off before her footsteps faded. He started to drift in and out of sleep, his exhaustion finally catching up to him, but was yanked back with a vengeance as sudden blinding pain pierced through his leg.

He cried out and jolted, trying to pull away only for a firm grip around his calf to stop him. His eyes flew open and he looked at Koala as she set his leg then proceeded to use two fairly straight sticks and some vine to keep it straight.

She had a mild glare on the whole time and Sabo, felt a pang in his chest. What had he done?

He watched her, keeping quiet the entire time as she checked him over. Her hand moved unflinchingly. Her glare always made the words die in his throat.

He turned his head away when her hand moved to his shoulder. Closing his eyes as she grasped the edges of his clothes around the collar then proceeded to rip it in half, all the way down his sleeve.

He resigned himself to letting her do what she wanted.

They had been able to salvage very few items from the shipwreck, and thankfully a small amount of medical supplies had been one of them. Or maybe not so thankfully. Sabo groaned and grit his teeth as Koala poured alcohol over the wound slowly, before wrapping it in the remains of his sleeve.

Sabo's breath was starting to come faster, and his ribs constricted painfully. He started to feel the call of unconsciousness and he fought it.

He couldn't remember why, but it felt like a great crime to do so.

Koala barely noticed her partner was on the verge on unconsciousness. Too focused on the task at hand, with anger clouding her mind.

She was so angry. Why had their mission had to have been a trap?! And then why of all places would the Grand Line decide to put a typhoon in their path?!

It was all so...infuriating.

She huffed as she gathered up the few medical supplies they had and went around to Sabo's other side. Lifting his shirt up slightly to get to the wound on his side.

She proceeded to use the alcohol to cleanse the wound before tearing some strips from the bottom of Sabo's coat to wrap around his waist.

It was only after she finished that she noticed out of the corner of her eye Sabo's struggling to make his chest rise and fall.

Her eyes widened in alarm, before she yanked his shirt and coat open, making some buttons go flying with the action.

She froze momentarily at the collection of bruises curling around his chest like flames, before she could make her hands move.

She gently ghosted her fingers over his rib areas, her head snapped up when his breathing stuttered with a choked gasp.

His face was twisted in pain, and his eyes where clenched shut. She wondered when he had passed out.

She withdrew her fingers, before mentally apologizing to Sabo as she took what remained of his coat and shredded it.

They didn't have what they'd need for broken ribs. All she could do was wrap his torso.

So she began the almost painfully slow process of positioning Sabo to lean on her so she could wrap the strips of cloth around him.

Once she was finished she gently lowered him back down before sighing. She'd have to get up and make them a shelter soon. They couldn't stay out in the open on this beach like this.

She huffed out another breath before looking around at the beach once again.

Behind them was an overgrown and crowded forest. On one side of the beach was nothing but ocean that reached too far onto land, but not enough to reach the forest.

On the other side was a cliff face, and if she squinted against the sun she could maybe spot what looked like caves.

Good as place to start as any.


	15. Please Help

Hello everyone. Sorry not an update, but I've gotten ticked off so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I need a Beta writer desperately.

I had an offer several months to a year ago, and I regret immensely turning them down. The only reason I did was because I was scared. I was scared because I had a 'kinda' Beta before and they stole one of my stories and posted it on their own account. It blew up into this huge huge conflict because I tried to claim it back. When the site it was posted on got involved, I got accused of attempted theft. Which was ridiculous, because I even sent the site screenshots of all of our conversations that proved I was the original writer.

I still was accused and I was given the ultimatum of handing over the chapters I 'stole' in other words the chapters I had written and hadn't sent to the thief yet or be kicked off of the site that I had been using for 5 years and at the time had my only copies of my stories on it.

I did the logical thing. I handed it over.

I feel as if I got the last laugh though because some of my more loyal followers noticed and went to town hating on the story that the thief tried to continue to write. And I did go back and read it, it ended up being really horrible and nowhere near what I had wanted to do with it but the thief was so embarrassed that he had been called out by readers, the site still didn't care, that he took it down in embarrassment.

As far as I know he left the site completely after that and I haven't seen him on any other.

But now I feel like I can trust a real Beta, and I need one desperately.

I have messaged several over PM on here but none of them have responded. It's been about a month since I started searching and I'm tired of waiting.

If you are interested please PM on this site or message me through the social networking app Kik. My username for kik is DTU16.

Please help me find someone to help me!

Also please be mindful that I've never really had a real Beta. So please forgive me if I do something wrong...

Thank you!

~D


	16. KoalaSabo (3)

Koala/Sabo (3)

(A Longing or Side effect of Biology)

Koala gently laid Sabo back down on top of a pile of large leaves she had collected, so he wouldn't have to lay on bare sand, before standing up with an exhale to look around the smaller cave she had chosen to hide them in.

She sighed and looked back down to Sabo's face. He still looked like he was in so much pain. He hadn't even twitched when Koala carried him into the cave.

It was a little unnerving. How limp he was, against her. She was so used to him being energetic, cheerful, and reckless. It always seemed that their plans would go right and no one would get hurt when Sabo was with them , because that's what usually happened.

Seeing him like this. It was an eye opener to reality. Sabo wasn't invincible or perfect, and she realizes now, the revolutionaries thinking that way probably put a great amount of pressure on the blonde. They had forgotten that Sabo was human too, he could get hurt, and he needed support and help.

She wanted to smack herself for thinking the way she had before this.

She knew that the image of carrying him, his head limp in between her shoulder and neck, his arm laying lifeless around his waist while the other dangled off his side, would forever haunt her.

But as she looked back at Sabo she felt a familiar sense of longing rise in her, again.

She knew why she felt that way and, damn it she hated it.

Sabo had been the first Omega she had been around since her time before the Sun Pirates. She knew it was natural biology that made her long for Sabo. Because she was an Alpha and he was an Omega. That was the only reason she felt attracted to him.

That was the only reason she sometimes dreamed about him.

Knowing this she let herself indulge for one moment, knowing she'd probably regret it later, watching the way his chest rose and fell. Watching his heartbeat pulse slightly in his neck. Her eyes glided over his face slowly, taking in every detail. His lips, her cheeks, his nose, his eyes, and his scar.

She stared at the scar for a moment before growling and turning away, hitting herself in the face hard with her hand as she did so.

She growled as she roughly shoved down that feeling of longing and locked down in it.

She should forget about.

It'd never happen anyway.


	17. LuffyLaw (3)

Luffy/Law (3)

(Puzzle Piece)

Luffy knew he could be an idiot.

But that was okay because he had everyone else with him. Zoro his first mate, best friend, swordsman, and protector of them all. Nami the one to make sure they get where they need to go. Usopp their storyteller and the one who protects from longer distances. Sanji the one who made sure they all were fed. Chopper the one who made sure they were all healthy. Robin the one who would give them information about where they were. Franky the one to make sure their ship, their home, stayed together. And Brook the one to crack jokes and give them music.

He had all of them. He didn't need to worry about having to do all that, because that's what they did.

But Luffy did know some things. He knew that if anyone ever tried to hurt his Nakama he'd bring them down, try to protect his Nakama, keep them safe. He knew that as he stayed by their side they'd all achieve their dreams.

He also could tell if someone was omega, easily. No matter if they hid it or not. Sabo had drilled it into his head until he'd remember, because Sabo was Omega and his brother knew he'd have to be able to tell when he was on the seas separated from his brother's.

He knew each dynamic of his crew mates without even asking them.

He knew Zoro was an Omega. He knew Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Robin were betas, just like him. And He knew Nami and Sanji were alphas. Brook was the only one without a dynamic having lost his when he died and turned to bones.

He knew how to tell, but his Nakama never really tried to hide it from him so it was easy.

Then he met Torao and he was thrown for a loop. Momentarily.

Torao hadn't smelled like anything. Not like a Beta, an alpha, or an omega.

And he knew it wasn't just him that couldn't pick up a scent from the tattooed raven. His crew couldn't either and he could tell it bothered them. They tried to avoid Law and when they went near him their noses always wrinkled up for a minute before going back to normal.

He knew it unnerved them so he pulled Sabo's words from the deep recesses of his mind and applied them to Law to try and identify the man for them.

Law was pale and wore clothes that covered a lot of skin. That leaned more to an omega or beta.

He remembers Sabo saying that Male omegas body temperature ran lower than any other gender/dynamic combination, so they'd most likely wear warmer clothes. Law being pale could be the reason for the clothes, but Luffy had a feeling that wasn't it.

Law tended to sit alone and in an area where he could watch everyone. That leaned more towards an omega that wasn't around their pack. Though their could be many reasons he did that.

Law seemed to discreetly watch everyone besides Zoro. That also leaned more towards an omega.

Luffy had given up on remembering anything else Sabo told him about and instead started pulling Torao around the ship, or leaning on his shoulders, (away from the area connecting the shoulder and neck because both Sabo and Ace had said never to touch there unless he had permission/ plus Sabo had said that it was extremely sensitive, to the point of possibly painful, to omegas if the spot was messed with too much.) discreetly scenting Torao, who never seemed to notice what he was doing.

Luffy knew his nose was slightly better than his Nakamas and being that close to Torao and near that spot let him smell Torao's true dynamic.

Law was an omega.


	18. KoalaSabo (4)

Koala/Sabo (3)

(Everything He Ever Wanted)

 _Sabo dreamed._

 _He was relaxed, everything felt perfect._

 _The first thing he noticed was that he was in a field of slightly tall grass, littered with flowers in patches. The wind was dancing across his skin, making his hair weave in its waves. His was under a tree that cast shadows across his skin like fine lace._

 _The wind made the leaves and grass ruffle against each other, creating a comforting tune to carry away to other lands._

 _The next thing he noticed was the breathing, under him, the steady rise and fall of a chest. He slid his eyes up and was met with the face of Koala, smiling softly at him._

 _He was laying next to her, his head pillowed by her shoulder, and flush to her side. His arm was draped across her stomach, and only then did he realize their clothes were different too._

 _Koala wore a plain white dress reaching to her mid thigh. Sabo was wearing a white shirt and a white pair of sweat pants._

 _He looked back at her face when her arm moved. Her hand came close to his face and he closed his eyes when it moved closer to one of them before snapping them open when her hand skipped over his eyes and glided through his hair._

 _He looked back up and her and she smiled._

 _He heard laughter somewhere behind them and hesitantly sat up the look. He didn't want to break whatever this was that Koala was acting as, but he felt like he had to know who it was that was laughing. All around his and Koala the grass was flattened neatly. He briefly wondered what could have done that before his eyes trailed back to where the laughter came from._

 _A second later a small form of a child was seen rubbing towards him and he stared in disbelief. The child ran through the clearing and stopped before grinning wide at Sabo._

 _It was a little girl, with big round dark blue colored eyes. And her hair was a pale blond circlet of light. She looked just like him, with lighter hair and more feminine features. But her eyes and smile matched Koalas._

 _His breath was taken away by her appearance and he stared transfixed. The girl smiled and fell into his lap, hugging him around his neck._

 _Sabo's eyes went wide and he circled his arms around the little girl hesitantly. When she didn't disappear at his touch he tightened his hold on her and buried his nose into her hair._

 _Tears came to his eyes at the overwhelming joy he felt leap inside his chest._

 _A second later he felt larger arms that the little girls circle around his neck from behind. He lifted his head and turned to look to see Koala watching him with a gentle, loving, smile on her face. He was once again rendered breathless and the tears he had been trying to hold back broke free and started their trails down his cheeks._

 _Koala chuckled and her hand moved to cup his chin before she pulled him towards her until their lips touched each other's._

 _Sabo gasped and Koala took advantage. Sabo sighed through his nose as he relaxed through the kiss, leaning back into Koala's chest behind him._

 _When Koala finally pulled away Sabo was panting, left breathless, unlike Koala who's breath hadn't even hitched._

 _He leaned his head back into her shoulder and her arms automatically circled to link together around his waist. The little girl snuggled into his chest and his hand came up to run through her golden hair._

 _He wished he could stay here forever._


	19. Sorry

I'm sorry. I have just gone back and reread my stories and now realize how horribly written they are. Please give me time, but eventually all of them will be rewritten. Please forgive me.


	20. SanjiZoro (1)

Sanji/Zoro (1)

(Cracks in the Armor)

Zoro felt a mild desperation bloom somewhere deep in his chest as he watched Sanji's eyes seethe in anger. A cigarette clenched so tightly in the alpha's teeth it was practically being cut in half.

Zoro doesn't even remember what started this fight. All he knows was that Sanji accused him of something and Zoro retaliated in kind. However, it escalated and now Sanji was more pissed than usual.

It hurt. It always hurt when Sanji looked at him with nothing but anger. He knew, when it came down to it in a fight against an enemy, Sanji could and would have his back, but sometimes...

Zoro almost felt like Sanji hated him.

It hurt so badly because the truth that Zoro held guarded so deep in his heart was, that he loved Sanji.

He hated that he did.

He hated that he loved Sanji's laugh, his smile, his food, his scent.. he could get lost in Sanji's scent, he smelled so much like cinnamon and ash. It should be repulsive, but to Zoro it was everything but.

Currently that scent surrounded him while standing in Sanji's domain. The kitchen was the cook's, and he spent over half his time in here. Of course the kitchen would be flooded with the cook's smell, but at the moment all Sanji smelled like was anger.

He should be used to things like this though. Sanji always did things like this. Even when Zoro tried to do something subtle to get closer to him during the day. Like purposefully taking naps in places that Sanji passes by regularly. Even if he got yelled at for being a slacker for it. Which always sent a pang echoing in his chest.

He'd find himself subconsciously watching Sanji go about his daily routine and each time would viciously jump back into training. Pushing himself harder and harder until every muscle in his body ached.

It never really worked to cover up the pain he'd feel in his chest.

But..he couldn't blame Sanji. He doesn't know if Sanji knew what Zoro was trying to do or not, but sometimes Zoro felt like Sanji might now and that was why the blonde was so vicious at times.

Especially since he had such a love for the women.

Zoro could never really help himself when Sanji came dancing out of the kitchen to Dawn over the girls and tend to their every whim. Even with Nami being a Alpha, Sanji still fawned over her.

It hurt the most because.. because it proved that Sanji didn't like people for their dynamic. He liked gender.

Zoro wasn't a woman.

Zoro grunted sending the cook one last glare before storming out in anger, being careful to make sure none of his hurt or desperation bled through to show on his face or in his actions.

He was always doing that. He felt like he wore an armor over his skin, at least sometimes. It hid what he felt for the cook and made him appear that he wasn't affected by the cook's actions when it did hurt this badly. He had too. He was going to be the world's greatest swordsman and the pirate king's first mate. He couldn't show how much he was affected by the blonde's actions.

Not with how important what he was doing was to him.

No, he couldn't show anybody.

He made a point of slamming the door on his way out.

Zoro felt a stinging in the back of his throat and pursed his lips together in response.

It wouldn't be weird if he went to train and didn't come back to interact with the rest of the crew till dinner. He did it all the time. Though if he didn't want to seem suspicious he'd have to sleep the morning away on deck.

That was fine.

Only when he was alone, the distant chatter and laughter of his crew echoing in the background, surrounded by his weights, did he let himself bring his hand up to cover his eyes.

HIs fingers digging into the skin on his face, he grit his teeth.

Why'd he have to fall in love with the asshole.

It was cracks starting to form on his armor. It scared him.


	21. SanjiZoro (2)

Sanji/Zoro (2)

(Hate? Hate? Delirious)

The knife clattered against the cutting board each time the blonde chef brung it down, with more force than necessary.

He was angry. He was angry. He was so angry.

He wasn't sure what the argument was about. But he remembers coming into his kitchen, HIS DOMAIN, and be surrounded by the usual comforting scents of his cooking spices. But then the Marimo's fucking scent had hit his nose and made him higher than what his cigarettes could ever get him.

He hated that fucking smell.

The Marimo was so repulsive and brash! Nothing like the appealing and beautiful women on the ship or at the docks they stop at occasionally.

Women's curvy figures and flowery scents, long eyelashes and silky hair was art created by God. No matter their dynamic they should be worshiped.

He loved women. He loved their scents, their looks, everything about them.

He dreamed of the day he'd smell the perfect women. He'd slowly turn and they'd connect eyes and instantly fall in love with each other, and then they'd never leave each other's side.

Yet.

Yet every time he smelt that fucking Marimo, he'd catch himself staring, or feeling his head swim in bliss.

It pissed him off.

Why did the fucking Marimo have to have a scent so tantalizing?!

It reminded him of when they first met. Zoro walking into the Baratie and Sanji begrudgingly going over to wait on them, only made better by Nami-swan's heavenly presence.

He hadn't gotten a foot away from the table before he smelt the only Omega at the table. The green haired swordsman. The MALE omega swordsman.

The three sword style user's smell had left his head a little floaty, before he made himself move to wait on his customers.

When he had turned to the swordsman he had forced his face into a scowl to distract himself. That had pissed the swordsman off and they started fighting.

He immediately thought of the green haired male as repealing, brash, repulsive, unlovable.

But his body kept trying to tell him different.

He hated it all. He hated how his body, his head, everything kept being drawn to the swordsman, when all he wanted to really do was smash the green haired omega's face in when he saw him.

He hated how it might be possible that he didn't HATE Zoro.


	22. AceMarco (2)

Ace/Marco (2)

(Wound Up Too Tight At Midnight)

 _He was running. His feet pounded on the forest floor with each step he took. His breathing was erratic as he struggled to pull in air._

 _He ducked and weaved over and under branches and fallen trees. Adrenaline pumping through his entire body spurring him forward even when his body felt like it would give out at any given moment._

 _He could hear them behind him running to keep up never seeming to stop or falter. He glanced back for a moment, his eyes met a bright glow of flames in the darkness, his ears catching indistinct angry words of snarls and growls._

 _His head snapped back around in fear to keep moving. To get away._

 _His breath caught in his throat as he forced himself to a sudden stop on the edge of a ravine that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He teetered precariously on the edge for a moment before he threw his weight backwards to land on ground behind him instead._

 _He panted at the spike of fear that had ran through him in a matter of seconds, before looking at the edge of the ravine in a panic, hoping to find someway to get across it._

 _His heart sank. There was nothing. No bridges. No trees. No little pathways. It was too wide to jump across, and there seemed to be no end in sight to the deep and dark ravine._

 _Suddenly the voices behind him got louder and everything in him tensed and bristled. He whirled around trying to attempt to meet them head on. He called upon his devil fruit only to jolt horrified when, instead of fire, all he felt was pain._

 _It was right in that moment that a fist came from out of nowhere and connected to his jaw._

 _All he could hear was screamed accusations calling him a demon, an abomination, the devil's spawn. All their faces were blurred and looked like dark pits of darkness. There was so many of them._

 _Suddenly they had him kneeling on the ground his hands spread out, many hands holding them in place. A hand was in his hair yanking it up, making him stare across the ravine to the other side, his eyes widened in horror._

 _Luffy was there on the other side, bound and gagged, so was Dadan, Makino, the Spade Pirates, Shanks, Whitebeard, Thatch, the other Commanders on the Moby Dick, and so many other people he had met._

 _The faces as dark as night, started laughing, and too wide, too unnatural, too white smiles curved on their faces. A great contrast to their void like appearance._

 _He watched horrified and unable to move as one by one everyone he knew, and everyone he met was pushed into the ravine._

 _He was sobbing by the time it got down to two people. Luffy and Marco. He screamed when Luffy was pushed and tried to wrench forward to save him, like he had tried for the majority of them, but just like before the creature's hands held too tight._

 _He looked up horrified into Marco's eyes. He too was bound and gagged, but unlike the others who had had unimaginable fear, loathing, guilt, or other emotion of hate towards Ace, Marco's eyes seemed to speak the words; 'I'm sorry.', 'please forgive me', and something else Ace couldn't seem to place._

 _Marco had suddenly been grabbed by his hair and hurled off the ravine cliff. Ace had frozen in horror._

 _It was sudden when a deep tearing ache seared in his chest and he whimpered._

 _The abominations laughed before disappearing, and suddenly they weren't the ones standing on the other side of the ravine, he was._

 _He wasn't thinking as he took a step forward to peer over the edge of the ravine._

 _He looked down into the abyss, not knowing what to do._

 _Something hard slammed into his back and he was sent flying over the cliff face._

 _And he just kept falling._

Ace snapped awake with a gasp, sitting up, and looking around the room frantically.

It was okay. He was back on the Moby Dick. He was in his room, on his bed. Not somewhere deep in the woods watching his family be murdered because of him.

They were okay.

He panted as he let his head fall into his hand.

He hadn't had one of those dreams in a long while.

He wondered what may have triggered it..

He looked back up looking around his room for a moment before looking down at the blankets he had kicked off of him in his sleep.

He probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep tonight, anyways.

He might as well get up.

He sighed and dragged his hand down his face. No point in just laying in bed doing nothing.

Setting his hands on the edge of the mattress, he slid himself out of bed and left his room.

Being on the Moby Dick meant getting used to a lot of noise. Even at night there tended to be a good amount of sounds to make up the song of the ship. Snoring from the more rambunctious, mumbles of sleep oriented dreams, and unfortunately the occasional moans of a mild nightmare.

But tonight it was almost eerily silent, as he walked the halls, intent on getting to the deck to feel the night air, help him clear his head. Maybe he could trade with whoever was on night watch. Well one of the ones of night watch.

Since the Moby was so big it took pairs to watch over her and her residents as they slept.

Usually a higher ranking member and a lower ranked member, each from a different division, but that wasn't a rule. Ace knew that one of his division members was on watch tonight, but he wasn't sure who his subordinate was paired up with.

Hopefully it was someone that wouldn't complain too much if Ace traded with his division member.

Ace sighed again as he took hold of the door handle leading to the open air of the night. It didn't matter really. If they complained Ace would just go lay down somewhere near the figurehead and watch the stars instead. He hadn't done that in a while either.

He snorted and trailed his eyes along the long wood planks of the deck. He took several steps out into the cool night air when he didn't immediately spot his division member.

He heard a heavy footfall behind him and turned, looking up to the balcony over the door to see his division member on guard tonight, Jameson, looking down at him confused. He smiled and took a few steps forward, before calling up to the man.

"Jameson! Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll trade with you for tonight." Ace half smiled at the blonde. Hoping his subordinate's brown eyes wouldn't spot the slight tremble in his hands, or the way his shoulders slumped just a little bit, a leftover effect from his unrestful sleep.

Brown eyes blinked at him in confusion before Jameson's eyebrows drew together. "Uh- sure Commander! But.. It wouldn't exactly be right.."

Ace felt himself tilt his head. "What do you mean?"

Jameson looked to the side, as he scratched the back of his head. He grunted. "Marco came out here earlier and traded shifts with Haruta.."

Ace blinked before biting his cheek. Forcing out a reply before he could stop himself. "Eh. That's fine! Don't worry about it. Marco won't mind."

Jameson snapped his head back to the second division commander. "Are you sure-"

Ace cut him off nodding with a cheesy looking grin on his face. "Yes! Yes! Now go on! Go find Erima, and get some sleep with your mate! You guys have worked hard lately!"

Jameson blinked before ducking his head in embarrassment at the reminder of his beautiful female alpha mate, and surrendered to the raven haired alpha's request. "Well, alright."

Ace grinned wide, vaulting himself onto the balcony railing, making Jameson back up a few steps in reflex. "That's the spirit!" Ace started making a shooing motion towards the blonde haired beta, with an comical fake seriousness on his face. "Now go on. Go."

Jameson smirked exasperatedly and gave a mock salute as he backed towards the stairs. "Yes sir."

Ace smirked softly as he watched him go before stepping off the railing and stretching his arms above his head, making every muscle in his back shift at the motion.

Marco was out here, huh.

A pair of desperate, apologetic, sorrow filled eyes flashed into his mind as he stared out over the ocean in silence, his arms still raised above his head, as he just held them there for a moment.

He found himself gritting his back teeth hard and opened his jaw with a grimace, dropping his arms, to rub the ache in the side of his jaw with a hand.

There was something about Marco. Something that always got Ace acting...weird..around the omega.

And Ace knew it wasn't just because he was an alpha.

Despite how he used to act like a douche around the Whitebeards he wasn't one of those alphas that thought they could lord over anyone just because of their dynamic and that omegas would just lay at his feet at the slightest beck and call.

He wasn't like that.

He wasn't affected by Omegas unless he wanted himself to be. He had Sabo to thank for that.

Being around Sabo, despite how short it had been, and it had been far too short, had given him a first hand experience to what an omega goes through and how to block out an omega's unconsciously released scents.

A training, almost.

At least that's what Sabo had called it.

Being in the small, broken little pack with his two brothers had made him more sensitive to his surroundings. More sensitive to scents. Each of them had a role. Even if most the time the roles were shared between them. They were each other's protectors, providers, caretakers, and trainers. They may have been pack, still was when it came to Luffy, but they had been brothers first.

They were family.

And now Ace's family had grown.

The Whitebeards had wormed themselves into Ace's personal space and told him to 'suck it up' when he objected. Told him to learn that they weren't leaving when he lashed out at them. Teased him when he attacked their alpha in a farce to get them to leave him themselves, saying that he should give up because they wouldn't change their minds.

Told him they were all equal children of the sea when he made one last attempt to disprove their claims.

They were family now. Pack.

Ace wouldn't try and get rid of them for anything, anyone, ever offered him.

He loved them all. Learned about each of them through conversations.

But..

But Marco had always been a bit different.

He still loved Marco just the same as he did his other brothers and sisters under Whitebeard's flag, but there was something else there as well and Ace didn't have a clue to what it was.

The first time he saw Marco had been when his eyes automatically trailed to the blond, without prompting. He found himself not being able to, nor wanting to, turn away as he looked the blonde over from his position sitting against the Moby Dick's railing.

Every time after that Marco seemed to pop up into his head more often than that of even his brothers. Everywhere he went in the Moby he could smell exactly where Marco had been and what he touched.

No one else seemed to notice Marco's scent, and there were other omega's on the ship as well so he knew it wasn't because Marco was subconsciously releasing more of his scent than necessary to make up for all the testosterone floating on the ship because of so many alphas and betas gathered together. Besides that's not what Marco smelled like to him.

He had no clue what any of it meant. Why Marco seemed to stand out from the crowd to him.

He smirked, pulling himself out of his musings and looking up towards the crows nest.

Maybe he'd be getting a conversation alongside his need for fresh air tonight.

He didn't know why but talking to Marco always calmed him down.

One of the perks of being Marco-sensitive apparently.


	23. LuffyLaw (4)

Luffy/Law (4)

(Suspicious Eyes)

Law looked down from his relatively secluded perch near the edge of the deck, as he heard the resident rubber captain shout something before laughing.

The straw hat wearing beta was practically using his devil fruit to bounce off the walls in glee as he was chased by an angry looking Usopp, Chopper at his side, flailing his little furry arms around. While Brook the skeleton was playing an upbeat tune in the background that seemed to go along perfectly with Luffy's mood.

He trailed the three betas with his eyes before turning away to lean back against the ship railing. Closing his eyes as he released a sigh, readjusting Kikoku against his shoulder.

He berated himself in his mind. His reactions to the strawhat captain were getting ridiculous.

Robin glanced up at the male with a contemplative look on her face, before her eyes snapped to Luffy as the other ran past her giggling.

She joined him a second later, holding a hand over her mouth as she did so, while she watched her captain dart across the deck laughing constantly.

She paused with a smile on her face as she closed the book she had been reading, setting it in her lap, as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Her eyes tracked the cardigan wearing rubber boy as her mind moved a mile a minute.

Law had been on the ship with them for several months now, and she may not have been as sensitive to scents as her captain, she had noticed little things that gave the surgeon away to what his dynamic was.

She knew Law was an Omega.

Honestly, she didn't mind helping to keep that secret for him as well. She, unfortunately, had the opportunity to see the darker side of the world on very few occasions. She knew the dangers of dynamics, even if they lived in a society where all dynamics were treated equally.

She knew why he may be hiding like he was.

She wasn't going to take that little bit of security away from him.

Though.. she paused in thinking as she saw her captain suddenly stop and turn his head up to look at Law.

She observed, a slow smirk rising onto her features, as a wide grin stretched onto the face of her bright, sunshine persona of a captain as he darted to the stairs that would take him to the Heart pirate's captain.

She watched as Luffy latched onto Law's shoulders, who grumbled for a moment, squirming, before rolling his eyes and looking at Luffy as the rubber boy chattered on a mile a minute to the dark haired doctor.

She tilted her head slightly as she noticed Law's expression shift in a minuscule manner, to accompany an adoration and wonder, a certain softness, alongside his apathetic facade.

A light smile found her face and she blinked, turning her body away as she moved to raise from her chair, dropping her hands as she did so to push herself up from her lounge chair, watching them for a moment out of the corner of her eye, before turning away.

Her eyes scanned the deck quickly, looking for a certain person, before dismissing the area in her search when she couldn't find her orange haired target.

She quickly crossed the deck, dodging Usopp and Chopper as the two came running past an irritated looking Zoro behind them, making her way to the Mikan trees.

She poked her head around one of the branches and smiled at spotting the female alpha intently focused on one of the bright colored fruits.

"Nami." Said alpha whirled around before the orange haired girl smiled slightly, turning her body towards Robin as she let go of the fruit she had been studying to instead inspect her raven haired companion.

"Robin! Is there something you need?" Nami walked forward, placing her arm around Robin's shoulders, and shoving her nose into Robin's neck.

Robin smiled as she tilted her head a bit for easier access before she grabbed ahold of Nami's free hand. "Not particularly. But you remember the 'suspicion' I mentioned to you a day or so ago?"

Nami blinked as she pulled away meeting Robin's eyes with a slightly confused and curious look. "The one where Law and Luffy are in love with each other but are avoiding it?"

Robin smiled and nodded before grabbing ahold of Nami's hand and starting to lead her back to the lounge chairs.

A quick glance up verified nothing had changed, to Robin's relief, before she grabbed Nami's shoulders and pushed her into the lounge chair next to Robin's previously vacated one. She stood and smirked at Nami, one hand on her hip, "I think we both could do for some relaxing in the sun."

Robbin smirked at Nami's confused eyes before she moved to sit into her own chair.

She laid back and smirked at Nami as the orange haired female's face suddenly cleared as she spotted the two captains, in the same spot they had been, that happened to be in perfect view of the lounge chairs.

Robin smirked and closed her eyes as she heard Nami thunk back into the chair and make herself comfortable.

She opened her eyes and looked to the duo. Both females of the ship where secretly watching, just in time to see Luffy surge forward close to Law's face on accident, who reared back to avoid a lip lock. The two stared for half a moment before Law shoved her captain away.

Luffy didn't take offense and instead laughed. Reattaching himself to Law and talking to him as if nothing had happened.

As if Luffy didn't have his arms around the doctor's neck.

Robin smirked alongside her orange haired partner.

Secretly in love, indeed.


	24. MihawkShanks (7)

Mihawk/Shanks (7)

(Wake The Danger)

—(xXx)—

A groan drew Mihawk's attention to the only other occupant in the room.

He watched Shanks face twitch before his mate slowly blew out a breath, forcing his eyes open as his head lulled to take in his surroundings.

Mihawk pushed off the wall from where he had been watching the ocean to walk over to his mate's bedside.

Shanks' eyes looked to him when he stepped into the red head's view. A weak smile twitched at the edge of the red head's lips as his mate neared before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mihawk placed a hand over Shanks' torso lightly brushing his fingers over the red head's abdomen. He looked down at the red head, his eyebrows crinkled slightly. He spoke lowly as if he was afraid to break the fragile silence in the room. "Hey. How you feeling?"

Shanks groaned and sighed, before answering his voice soft from exhaustion. "Better, I guess. What happened?"

Mihawk pressed his lips together before answering. "You were exhausted. Doc put you under so you could get some rest."

Shanks groaned, closing his eyes as his hand came up to hold his head. "Really? I guess that's why my head's pounding." He opened his eyes, letting his arm fall back down, to tired to hold it up as he looked back to Mihawk. Mihawk's face was pensive, it seemed out of place to Shanks. "There's something else. What is it?"

Shanks watched as Mihawk's jaw flexed in a tightening motion, before the other finally answered. "You body wasn't getting what it needed so it started to take it from anywhere it could find it. Not being angle to hold anything down you were practically starving yourself, and the baby."

Shanks eyes went wide and he shot up only to jolt from the sudden vertigo and weakness assaulted him. Mihawk's arms shot out to steady him. One around his shoulders and the other around the small of his back.

"Slow down. You've been out for three days."

Shanks groaned and shook his head to try and wash away the twirling motion in front of his eyes. "The baby. Are they ok?! Tell me-"

Mihawk's arms tightened around the red head as he cut the other off. "The baby is fine. According to your ship doctor, your body was giving all it could to the baby, hence why you had nothing left for yourself." Shanks sighed, sagging against Mihawk in relief.

They stayed like that for a moment. Each realizing how close they had been to loosing everything.

Mihawk sighed as he gently pushed Shanks back down on his back. Shanks let himself be pushed down, too exhausted to stay sitting up. Mihawk places his hand back over Shanks' abdomen and a second later the red head's hand joined his.

Their hands interlocked with each other's, holding on tightly to one another. All too aware of what could have been.

Shanks sighed before looking at Mihawk. "I'm sorry Mi. I-"

Mihawk Locking their gazes with a hard stare, effectively cutting the red head off with his next words. "Don't. It's not your fault. You thought it would pass."

Shanks blew out a frustrated breath and shook his head slightly, as to not make himself have a sudden rush of dizziness again. "I should still have listened to you. But I didn't and we almost-" Shanks cut himself off. Glaring at the ceiling and biting his lip, so he wouldn't glare at his mate in his self-hate.

He heard Mihawk sigh and a second later there was a gentle probing down the bond link in his mind.

He forced himself to relax and allow Mihawk's thoughts to filter into his mind. "Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have known that it had gotten this bad. And forcing those standards onto yourself isn't going to do you any good. The baby's alright. You are alright. The rest is in the past and there is nothing we can do to change it. We won't let this happen again, so don't dwell on it."

Shanks let out a shaky sigh and turned his head away from Mihawk, as tears started to form.

Mihawk watched his mate hide his face away behind his hair and grunted before leaning down to circle his arm under Shanks' shoulders, and leaning his face into the red head's neck. Breathing in Shanks' scent of alive, bearing, slightly weak with sickness, and just everything that made up the scent of Shanks.

Mihawk, after taking one last breath of his mate's scent, moved his hand to Shanks' head. Turning it back towards him.

He leaned over the red head as he forced him to look into his eyes, by holding his head still. He took in Shanks' face, tear tracks rolling down slightly flushed cheeks, messy crimson hair spilled around his head and stuck to his face, and a desperate look in his love's eyes. So so desperate. Desperate for everything to be alright. Desperate for their baby to survive healthy and happy. Fear lingered alongside it and Mihawk feast desperation rise in his own chest, wishing he could take that fear away.

He hugged Shanks to himself, holding him tightly as the red head gripped at his clothes.

Fear was a dangerous road to go down.


	25. AceMarco (3)

Ace/Marco (3)

(Darkness to Dawn)

Ace found Marco in the crow's nest.

The Phoenix was leaning against the railing, gazing out onto the ocean with a distant look on his face.

He didn't react when Ace approached, not making an effort to be quiet, and Ace didn't doubt that Marco's mind was a million miles away at the moment.

He stopped not too far from the blonde and seized the opportunity to appreciate the view of the man in front of him.

Marco was leaning on the crow's nest's railing, overlooking the sea. The light of the full moon illuminated Marco's face and sparked off his eyes. His blonde hair sluggishly moved with each breeze as the wind caressed it into an elaborate dance.

Marco was beautiful.

Ace shook his head slightly to regather his mental bearings before, scratching the back of his neck as he walked forward.

He leaned up against the railing beside Marco and looked to the horizon himself. The stars reflected off the water, colliding together in the only way they ever would.

It was an amazing sight on such a clear night, but Ace couldn't help but think that the scene before him couldn't compare to the man beside him.

"It's pretty clear tonight." Ace forced a smirk as he spoke, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the blonde.

Marco blinked before looking at Ace, surprise and slight embarrassment on his face from not noticing him sooner. It took a moment for it to register in Marco's mind that he was supposed to respond to Ace. "..Yea. I guess," something clicked in his head and he quickly added onto his sentence. "wait what are you doing out here?"

Ace raised an eyebrow, "There's no rule about being out at night. Besides I traded with Jameson for nightwatch."

Marco blinked before pinching the bridge of his nose, "I can't stop you, but you know two commanders are technically not supposed to do this duty together." He sighed as he heard Ace snort.

Ace sent him a cheeky smirk, replying in a teasing drawl, "I won't tell if you won't!"

Marco rolled his eyes and settled his eyes back out to the horizon, doing his best to force himself to relax beside the second division commander.

It was hard to do when his blood was practically singing for his soulmate.

Ace breathed out in contentment facing back towards the horizon in a ruse, as he kept his eyes on the blonde through the corner of his eyes.

They stayed that way for a while in contentment. Taking the chance to enjoy the rare serenity the seas were gifting them with.

Ace saw Marco tilt his head slightly considering something. Something leaped in Ace's chest when Marco spoke. "So what made you come trade with Jameson?"

Ace adopted a sheepish look across his features. "Couldn't sleep."

Marco gazed at Ace for a moment, a hidden worry in his eyes, before placed his hand on the back of his neck. "So..why didn't you come look for Haruta if you where going to try and trade shifts which someone?"

Ace blinked before smirking, rolling his eyes as he settled more comfortably against the railing, leaning against it as he crossed his feet. "Well, figured I'd give Jameson the night off, so he could spend some alone time with Erima. They haven't really been able to since they mated."

Marco smiled slightly at Ace's consideration, before the nagging question in his mind forced itself to the surface. "...You know you can talk to anyone on the Moby if you want to right?"

Ace looked to Marco, consideration marring his features, and the blonde felt his heart pick up its pace at the possibility of Ace taking his suggestion. It was a stupid reason, but it happened to him despite what he thought.

Ace hummed lightly in response, before turning around. Leaning against the railing with his back and folding his arms above his chest. Marco didn't expect Ace to suddenly start talking, so he started waiting. He'd be patient.

Ace seemed to be gathering his thoughts, searching for the right words. Ace smirked slightly before speaking. "I have a little brother you know."

Marco blinked in slight surprise, listening to Ace as he continued. "He's insane. Loud, obnoxious, and a complete mess."

Marco raised his eyebrows, in response, because contrary to Ace's words the look on the raven haired man's face was nothing but fond. Loving. "Despite all that.. he still wormed his way into my life. He still managed get someone who constantly tried to get rid of him to become his brother, willingly at that." Ace looked up at the stars over the far end of the Moby from them, as nostalgic smile dancing across his face.

When it didn't seem like Ace was going to continue, Marco spoke up, desperate for that expression of fond, loving, care to not leave Ace's face, just yet. When Ace was around his family he sparkled like the embodiment of Fire he was. When Ace talked about his brother he glowed like the sun itself. "Tell me more."

Ace looked at Marco, a half smile still on his features, but not as bright as when he had been lost in his memories. Ace snorted. "When the old fart brought Luffy to where I lived, I took one look at him and was annoyed."

Marco raised an eyebrow, it wasn't usually like Ace to immediately dismiss someone. "He was so damn happy for no reason at all. He was... different though.. he didn't act like I expected a normal seven year old to act. And despite me ignoring him he still ran after me asking to be my friend."

Ace laughed and Marco stayed silent, a smirk ghosting across his lips as he listened. Ace chuckled as he spoke. "He was so determined. Kept running after me even when I almost killed him multiple times trying to shake him. If it wasn't my traps he fell for, it was the animals he ran from."

Ace smiled as he let out a slow sigh shaking his head in exasperation slightly. "Eventually he caught up to me." Ace frowned slightly as he paused. "An incident happened right after that, and he had to be saved from some cruel scumbags."

Ace shook his head at that, all forms of happiness gone from his face. "Thing was they tortured him. He might have had a chance to be let go if he had told them what they wanted... Told them where I was... but he kept his mouth sealed. When he was patched up I yelled at him, asking him why he didn't just give me up. He yelled back as good as he got, he was angry at the thought. He told me it was because being alone was worse than being hurt."

Ace was silent for a moment, as Marco stared at him, facing the side of Ace's turned head as said raven faced forward. Ace snorted in a fond affection. "An eight year old, understood that. 8. But that's Luffy. He's stupid and most the time only has food on his mind but when it comes to how people feel he's a silent genius."

Marco turned and looked back over the waters, his brow slightly furrowed. He didn't speak just yet. Letting Ace continue if he wanted. "We took an oath not long after that and we claimed each other as brothers. I've never regretted it even though he can drive me up the wall with worry and nerves sometimes."

It sounded like Ace had stopped and Marco looked over to see Ace stretching his arms above his head, grimacing slightly as his back popped, running up his spine.

Marco swallowed down the knot in the bottom of his throat and spoke quickly, since it looked like Ace was preparing to leave. "He sounds interesting."

Ace opened an eye, his arms still stretched above his head and looked at Marco, after a moment, he smiled. "Yea he is. A handful too."

Ace dropped his arms back down to his sides and leaned on his elbows, his back facing the ocean and continued to watch Marco. Who swallowed and fought down a blush at the stare.

He heard Ace sigh and quickly looked through the corner of his eye to see Ace turning back to the sky to look straight above them. At the stars that served as silent watchers of the sleeping. Ace was silent a moment, smiling in fond affection before he spoke, his voice an octave lower than before. "I'd do anything to protect him, even if it was myself I had to protect him from."

Marco's eyes softened as he watched Ace in a sideways gaze. "You really do love him don't you."

Ace snorted and nodded closing his eyes and relishing in the cool breeze of the open air.

A soft smile fell upon Marco's face and he shifted his gaze back towards the horizon, shifting his weight on his feet slightly.

The night was beginning to fade as the sun started to crawl itself up from the depths of the shadows. Slowly painting the sky in a fiery glow or orange, pink, and blue, signaling the approaching new dawn.

Ace noticed the change in his own body as he gazed upward. The nervousness and tension that had previously riddled his body, remnants of his nightmares, had completely disappeared and had instead been replaced with a soothing calmness that resided in his limbs like still lake water or a slow soft burning ember in his blood.

Taking notice of the sky's change instead of staring blankly at the sky, lost in thought, Ace turned his head and stopped short at the sight in front of him. This sight always seemed to leave take his breath away.

Marco was watching the sun birth the dawn, and as result the soft glows of light reflected off his face and clothes. His hair seemed to glow like gold, and his eyes seemed to reflect the light as if they were sapphires. The calm blowing breeze caressed Marco's clothes and hair, adding a soothing feature to the entire image.

Ace felt something spark in his chest and he blinked at the sudden rush of feeling from himself and his instincts as an alpha. He suddenly felt like Marco was someone he sound watch, stick close to, make sure the blonde never was in pain or danger. To stick close to the Phoenix and make sure he never felt alone.

His instincts screamed that Marco was important, that he should stick close by to the blonde, and watch over him as a protector. But it wasn't possessive. It was conflicting how his instincts appeared like demands, but didn't feel as controlling or possessive as they would if they were demands.

Either way. He was sticking close to Marco.


	26. Don KriegGin (1)

Don Krieg/Gin

(Bleeding Love)

This pairing will be only a few chapters long… and warning for sensitive themes…

Also some Spanish may be wrong.

——(xXx)——

Gin grimaced as he was thrown out of the Baratie's doors.

His stomach rebelled and echoed with pain, he curled around himself slightly in response. He really didn't know how long it had been since he had eaten.

He remembers after the Don Krieg pirates had escaped back to the calmer Blue seas, before he had to act as a decoy to let the crew escape from the marines, that they had already been extremely low on food on the ship. An outbreak of rats taking out over half their food supply.

He doesn't even remember the last thing he ate..

The pounding of small feet running towards him has him remembering why and he can't find himself to care that he was so hungry at the moment. Yea it hurt.. but the alternative would probably have hurt a lot more.

A small shout and a small body fell next against his side and he opened his eyes. "Papi!!"

His little girl. His precious baby. At least she was okay. At least she wouldn't be starving so much. It had been worth the pain to give whatever food he could scrape up to her.

Sure her cheeks of golden skin had started to sink in, but it was better than it would have been.

Her raven hair, was being played with by the wind as she shook him with her tiny hands, her cobalt eyes filling with tears.

He forced a smile and forced himself to lay on his side, at least till he could get up himself, and reached up a hand to wipe her tears away. She immediately grabbed his hand and pushed it against her cheek, whimpering. "Está bien baby doll. No llores." He tried to soothe her but it only seemed to make her more upset. (It's okay baby doll. Don't cry.)

He sighed as she decided to curl up against his chest, refusing to budge from his arms.

He kissed her head as he thought back to how his little girl had ended up in such a bad situation alongside him.

It had all happened so fast when he was ordered to act as a decoy. He hadn't even noticed her sneaking onto the boat he had used... and then he was caught and couldn't stop the marines when they placed his baby in shackles in the cell next to him, no matter how much he fought against them.

It had been annoying when the marines that were alphas had increased there scents so as to suppress him. He was an omega, it was instinct. Especially when he had been conditioned to it for the past several years, by Don Krieg.

When they had docked at the Baratie and most of the marines left to enjoy themselves he had finally had his chance.

He broke free and was going to take their boat and flee... but his baby girl had whimpered as her stomach growled. He had looked out the window he had been standing by and his vision had been covered by the restaurant's sign... ignoring the pit of his own hunger he had made up his mind. He'd get them some food first before he left with the marine boat.

He hadn't wanted to take his baby into the restaurant itself because of the possibility of several marines being in there and trying to start a fight... he didn't want her to be caught in the middle so he hid her. Told her to stay put until he came back, and approached.

He had every intention of stuffing whatever food bring to him in a napkin or his jacket pockets and walking straight out.. but he didn't even get close to that point and instead was thrown out by that weird looking waiter.

His baby shifted and he looked down to her, seeing her making herself more comfortable, grabbing onto his shirt. He curled his arms around her back and held her close. He wasn't sure how much longer either of them could last..

It terrified him...

It especially terrified him that his baby might not even reach 4 years of age.

Despite what his reputation said his entire world wasn't just Don Krieg. It was this little, just turned 3 year old girl in his arms that consisted of his entire world.

He had joined the Don Krieg pirates just about 5 years ago. He had admired his captain for his strength back then, and devoted his loyalty to him. Doing each order he was called to.

As an omega he was vaguely interested in Don Krieg, and as time passed he found himself falling in love.

That first year on the ship had been great. And then when the alpha captain had taken notice of him, made him a commander, and had even taken him into his bed.. told him he loved him.. Gin had been happy. It had seemed like everything had been going right. Even letting Krieg put a bond on him.

But then Krieg started showing just how cruel he was. He started ordering Gin to do crueler and crueler jobs, and Gin had to carry them out. He started calling Gin into bed and not stopping when Gin refused, taking his anger out on him physically, and acting uncaring towards him when Krieg had said he loved him before. Yet Gin couldn't bring himself to stop loving him, because he knew, and dreaded, that Krieg was his soulmate.

Eventually Elena, his precious baby, had been a result of one of those unwilling beddings.

Things had just gotten worse.

Krieg hadn't forced him to go out and fight while he was pregnant, though he did chain him to the bed in the captain's quarters. The beatings reduced to mere slaps, that'd make his lip bleed, and Kraig left him alone for the most part. Like literally abandoned him in that room.

Elena had been born on that same bed, not long after Kraig had decided to come in and bite his shoulder as a mate bond, without the stimulation. The more painful, and less of a haste, way as Krieg had called it.

Gin had been holding Elena, a newborn Elena at the time, and had screamed, at the pain Krieg's bite caused. Making his baby cry for the first time, scared of her own parents.

He had been terrified during the birth, afraid that something would go wrong with Elena, and him not knowing or being able to do anything, since he had been alone.

Two crew members had heard him yelp in pain and had come to investigate. They had been surprisingly adept. They ignored the chains and went immediately to try and help him.

They eased him through the birth, coached him even.

Krieg had shot them 33 minutes after Elena was born... Gin hadn't even got their names.

After her birth things got worse.

Krieg was annoyed by his own child. Annoyed that she was little and 'weak'. She was only two when Krieg raised his hand to her. Gin had thrown himself in front of her when he saw, desperate to protect her.

Krieg didn't like that, viewed it as an act of rebellion, and would give him a beating then and there, but at least his attention had been taken away from Elena.

Gin had many nights where he was unable to move, laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Sadly his baby always saw it all. She had shed more tears in her few years than most adults in their entire lifetime.

Many times Elena accidentally hid somewhere, when the yelling started, that gave her a view of everything.

Elena may have been so little and still so naive to the world, but she somehow knew it wasn't right or normal that Gin was constantly beaten. She was always so scared.

When Elena started to speak, she had spoke in Spanish, Gin's mother tongue. Which he had always murmured to her because it was something soothing to him. It reminded his mind of home. Of happier times.

So those nights when Gin could do nothing but wrap his arms around her as he leaned against something, he spoke to her in his mother tongue, sung to her, told her stories. Anything to distract her from the blood on her "papi", to try and calm her own tears.

When Don overheard her speak, he had become enraged. Because Elena had chosen the most soothing words, the words that never scared her, to speak in.

That night after Don had found out, was the worst.

The first time Gin lost the fight he always waged with himself to stay conscious. Terrified that if he went unconscious Don would go after Elena.

He had been knocked out for the entire next day, and woke up to Elena crying, and her arm bent at an awkward angle.

He had started hiding Elena permanently after that. Making sure she was always out of sight of Don. He didn't lock her up or anything but he made sure no one found her. Moving her around on the ship constantly.

It was worth the constant beatings that Don gave him when he couldn't find her.

He had always entertained the thought of leaving, started planning how when he found out he was going to have Elena.

But every time he tried, Don sometimes always stopped him. The punishment was always worse than the last.

He had even tried one of those escape attempts after they came back from the Grand Line, hopeful because everyone was so worn out and traumatized.

Don had caught him and Elena, threw them both into a locked room, and proceeded to lay into Gin in every way possible, taking him unwillingly, beating him.. all Gin could do, because fighting back or telling him no always made it worse, was whisper to Elena to close her eyes.

He earned a smack for that, since Don couldn't understand his words, but it was alright because he saw Elena raise her hands and fist them tightly over her eyes as she cried. Gin had thought it was okay that way, at lest she wouldn't have to see her "papi" be violated,... even if she did have to hear it.

Not long later he acted as a decoy and escaped. He really had no intention of going back to Don Krieg.

Elena fisted her tiny hands in his shirt and he felt wetness spread out. She tightened his arms around her and slowly started to push himself up using his head and shoulders for balance.

He breathed out roughly as he sat back against the wall, the air rushing out of his lungs. He leaned his head against the wall and tried to catch his breath as he stared upwards watching the clouds pass, trying to ignore the echoes of pain from Don's last punishment.

Elena curled up against his chest, practically trying to merge with his jacket.

He heard a voice and looked to the side to find the source on the galaxy above. "Hey!" It was that straw hat wearing chore boy from inside. He was leaning on the railing and staring down at Gin.

Gin blinked quickly and shifted himself slightly so Elena was hidden.. he didn't need the boy running to tattle to the cooks so that they'd try to take her from him.

The boy spoke again, not noticing Elena. "You look hungry." 'No shit'

Gin glared ahead and growled his words out in a low, weaker voice. "Go away"

The boy hummed and ignored him, and Gin felt his eye twitch a little.

A second later his attention was drawn to footsteps beside him and his head snapped over, his arms subconsciously tightening around Elena.

It was the blonde waiter. He had a plate of food in his hand and had frozen in place, his cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. He stared for a moment before blinking and walking forward.

Gin watched him warily, and on guard, raising his leg as a shield between the cook and Elena, for all the good it'd do her if the cook decided to attack.

The cook had his eyes closed as he placed the food down and sat down leaning against the railing across from him. He sighed out some smoke before flicking the cigarette behind him into the ocean. "You know if you had brought her in, Patty probably wouldn't have been so forceful."

A snarl automatically worked its way on Gin's face, without much thought. "I wasn't going to use her like that." He knew he was kinda acting like an overprotective cornered animal but he didn't care when it came to Elena.

The cook held up his hands, opening his eyes and meeting Gin's own. "I didn't mean it like that." He sighed out in resignation as Gin's snarl faded, still holding a look of anger, he gestured to the plate of food. "You're starving and the kid's probably not much better. Eat."

Gin stared at him for a second, before glancing at the food, his nostrils flared against his will, at the smell of food, and Gin used the overturning to see if he smelt any poisons.

When nothing but food scent hit his nose he shifted slightly glancing down at Elena. "Bebé, hay comida. Necesitas comer" (Baby there's food. You need to eat)

He saw the cook raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye, but he thankfully didn't comment. "Papi, ¿puedo realmente? Mono no lo tomará?" (Daddy, can I really? Monkey won't take it?)

Gin's eyes seemed to darkened a little at the reminder of Don constantly taking her food when he saw her eating, and her nickname for him, really it was a little fitting, calling Don Krieg a monkey, and he shook his head.

Her face seemed to light up and she smiled before her shyness took over and she slowly peaked her head around at the cook. The cook saw her hesitance and smiled slightly sympathetic. Gin watched her as she refused to move, and was about to get the food himself to give to her when the cook spoke. "Can she understand English?"

Gin blinked and looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed, before nodding hesitantly and offering up the barest minimum of information. "Yes, she doesn't speak it."

The cook smiled, and got onto his knees, Gin watched, his eyes slightly widening as the cook bowed with a wide flourish, to his little girl, who watched with even wider eyes. "Well, princess! It is marvelous that you have graced us with your fine presence this lovely day. Won't you do me the honors of tasting the food I've preparing for your arrival?"

The cook held out the food to her, that Gin wasn't sure when he had picked up, and presented it in one hand as he held the other behind him, like a royal servant. Treating Elena like she was a royal.

Gin was speechless at the blonde's actions. He was so kind. The cook continued to hold the food out as Elena let out a startled giggle and slowly but hesitantly reached out to take hold of the spoon.

Elena's eyes kept flicking between the food and the cook's smiling and unchanged face, but a growl from her stomach had her giving in and she shoved a little bit into her mouth. She paused for a moment before snatching the plate and eating pretty quickly.

The cook smiled wide and leaned against the wall beside Gin, who relaxed against it watching his daughter eat. A small smirk twitched at the edge of his lips and he found himself talking before he could stop himself. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The cook just smiled and stood. Saying a quick word promising his return and darting back inside. Though Gin barely noticed, too happy that Elena was eating.

He only noticed when the cook plopped down next to him again, and a plate of the same food was shoved into his face. He followed the arm that held it to the cook's face and blinked at the other's firm expression. "You should eat too."

Gin looked down at the food and found himself swallowing past his dry throat. Elena popped her head up and looked between her Papi's face and the cook's before speaking. "¡Sí! ¡Come Papi! Entonces Papi ya no hará daño aquí." (Yea! Eat Papi! Then Papi won't hurt here anymore.) She touched Gin's stomach as she spoke and smiled before eating, not caring about the eyes staring at her.

Gin swallowed and took the plate. Startling the cook into looking back at him, and muttered out a thank you as he started to eat.

...It was the best food he had ever tasted.


	27. ViviKohza (1)

Vivi/Kohza (1)

(Flame of Love)

—(xXx)—

Vivi hadn't noticed until after everything was done and she had given her farewell to her unforgettable friends of the Strawhat crew.

Kohza was still recovering. Using one of the private rooms of the castle to rest in, Toto his father, had been so excited and angry at Kohza. No one had been willing to go near Kohza's room when the yelling had started but a few minutes after that she had heard Toto wail in happiness and she smiled. She had a feeling that everything would turn out alright between the father and son duo.

After that Toto had been given another room in the castle, right next to Kohza's. Though the older man was so busy running around and helping that he hadn't stayed in the room for very long.

Everyone was busy in fact.

So when they finally took a break and there was a lull in the work Vivi started to notice a few things that she had put in the back of her mind to think about later.

Like Kohza.

It was only the third day since the StrawHats had left. Though she supposed it was a good as time as any to overview the entire series of events.

Though...Kohza stood out to her.

She hadn't seen him in so long...

Last time she saw him they were still kids, playing warriors.

The royal family of Alabasta didn't have many rules and was very lax in their traditions.

Though... there was one tradition that wasn't always followed but was celebrated when it was. And that was the Kings, or Queens, being alpha's.

When Vivi was little and still playing with Kohza in the Sand-Sand clan, she hadn't presented yet, but in four years time it didn't matter anymore because she had finally presented. And she was an alpha!

She had been excited at the time, but also a little crushed. She knew that Kohza most likely would have presented as an alpha as well, and... well... she will admit she had developed a childish crush on the boy.

Though... seeing him now... she couldn't exactly call him a boy.

Those brief instances when she had seen him during the fight against Crocodile she had something tickling the edge of her senses, but she pushed it to the back burner, too preoccupied with more important things. When Kohza had been shot she had felt like she had been shot herself and she didn't know why.. she had even grabbed her chest at the time.

Now though... she recognized what had hovered around the edge of her senses back then, recognized what she had scented when she had touched him, pinned him,.. and... she needed to verify what she sensed before she jumped to conclusions.

So. That's what she planned to do.

Why she was standing in front of Kohza's door, her fist raised to knock. She hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking a few quick raps on the door before listening.

There was a rustle of cloth, and she heard a clatter of something metal hitting the stone floor before she heard him clear his throat and an short "Come in." Was grunted out.

She turned the handle and walked in, expecting to find Kohza sitting up on the bed, doing something to keep him from being bored, but she instead paused, her eyes slightly widening.

He wasn't on the bed. He was standing, a pair of dark pants on his legs and a shirt draped over his shoulders and unbuttoned, showing the multiple heavy bandages wrapped around his torso, his boots in one hand as he walked to the bed to put them on.

He looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, clearly not expecting her, before his expression cleared and her avoided her eyes lacing up his boots into his feet. "Is there something I can help you with Princess?"

'Princess..?' She felt a small insignificant pang of hurt before shaking it off alongside her shock. Concern and worry taking their places. "What are you doing up?! You shouldn't be leaving that bed for at least a few more days!"

Something flashed on Kohza's face before he spoke, his voice carefully controlled as to not give anything away.. he was still avoiding her eyes. "I'm going to go help the relief effort Princess."

A bit of anger sparked in her chest and fueled her words. "Your in no condition to be out there right now!"

Kohza stopped lacing up his second boot and looked at the floor at her foot with a hard look on his face, not hate, but a determined blank anger crossing his face. "With all due respect your highness I can handle it."

Indignation filled Vivi and she bit her lip hard before speaking, her words getting away with her more than they should have. "And what makes you think you can?!"

Slight confusion and what Vivi could finally identify as hurt crossed his face for an instant before going back to him impassive facade. "Because I can." He stood and grimaced slightly as he swayed for a moment before looking at her, but not in the face. "I'm going to help them Princess, please get out of my way."

Vivi leveled him with a cold angry look and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not going anywhere."

Surprise filled Kohza's face and Vivi smirked internally. Desperation started to color his features and she suddenly felt something uncomfortable curl in her gut.

"Princess-" Kohza went to take a step forward and cut himself off as his knees buckled under him, pain curling on his face, making his eyes slam shut tight. A gasp tearing through his throat as he fell.

Vivi rushed forward and caught him under his arms, keeping him from face planting with the floor. His breath came in stuttered puffs of air, Vivi absentmindedly tracked the unevenness of his breath as she felt them leave his mouth and roll across the skin of her arm. She sighed in worry and lifted him slightly to better support him. "Your body isn't ready to get up yet, much less strong enough to go move rubble."

She started walking him backwards and eased him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He slightly curled around the wounds on his torso, his face and body trembling in pain as he grit his teeth. He forced his eyes open, his eyes glaring through pain and shifted his eyes to Vivi. "I-I can h-help."

Vivi looked at his in sympathy and put her hand on his shoulder lightly. "You are helping. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but by you taking your time to let your body heal you're giving a lot of people comfort by knowing that you and the other wounded are getting better."

He grimaced, his words turning biting. "I can't just sit here and lay around all day, I should be out there doing something useful."

Vivi sighed and knocked her knuckles lightly against his forehead. "I know you don't like feeling useless, but the only thing you'd be doing out there is making other people worry."

He paused at that and his mind flashed back to his men, the ones who repeatedly kept asking about his gunshot wound before and during the fight between the royal army and the rebellion.

At his hesitation Vivi smiled slightly. "You've done so much Kohza, rest. Let the others do a bit for now."

He huffed out a weak chuckle. "Now aren't you calling the kettle black." Vivi blinked before smiling slightly.

"Yea, maybe." She exhaled as she sat beside the previous rebel leader, enjoying the time she had to just...be. She didn't get this often, and with Kohza it felt so natural.

Kohza looked at her through the corner of his eye before quickly averting his gaze.

They sat in silence for a moment, the pain in Kohza's torso slowly easing back down to manageable levels.

Kohza's slowly exhaled as the pain ebbed and glanced over at the Alabasta princess' new tattoo on her arm. The black x standing out, contrasting against her skin. "Those.. stawhats.. how'd you meet them..?"

Vivi stated and looked over at him quickly before following his gaze to her tattoo and she paused before smiling.

She chuffed in amusement before speaking. "Well.. I actually tried to kill Luffy at out first meeting."

Kohza froze for a second, her answer not at all what he was expecting, though thinking back to his own first meeting with the princess of Alabasta.. he didn't put it past her completely.

"Oh yea? Sounds a little familiar doesn't it.."

Vivi blinked, a slow smile forming on her face as she connected the dots to what he was thinking. She chuckled. "I guess so.."

They fell silent again before Vivi sighed. Too uncomfortable with the silence and the mental distance between them. "So tell me, what's changed in the great 'leader's' life these past few years?"

Kohza raised an eyebrow at the title from their childhood and snorted. He paused for a moment before tilting his head slightly. "Well... other than the rebel army.. nothing significant has really changed. Not even Dad's reprimanding.." he paused before glancing at her. "Though it seems a good bit has changed with you.."

Vivi froze for a split moment before raising an curious eyebrow, looking over at him with a slightly mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh yea? Like what?"

Kohza grunted expressing uncertainty and squirmed slightly in his seat in uncomfort. "Well.. you've grown into quite the leader for one.."

She frowned slightly, teasing. "Oh, are you really saying that the only thing that's changed? That I'm still a klutzy child?"

Kohza jolted in his seat and started sputtering. "I-I didn't mean it like that..!"

Vivi could no longer hold her straight face and laughed. Kohza stared, finally looking at her face, and relaxed his suddenly tense body.

"Oh Kohza! You're easier to tease then you used to be!" Vivi spoke, the last few chuckles dancing at the edge of her voice as she composed herself. Her voice turning slightly into something hard for Kohza to identify. "Though... you may not have noticed many changes with me.. I've noticed them in you."

Kohza looked at her in confusion, a question sitting on his lips, before he was cut off by the princess herself. "Like how you've become a better fighter, how you've tried to follow your heart but are constantly torn between trying to look after the people, how you are always trying to help others, and a lot more but... there is one thing I'm not sure about." As she spoke she got closer and closer to his face with her own, Kohza leaned back with each inch she closed between them and even had to put his hand on the bed to lean on when she didn't stop.

He swallowed hard, suddenly nervous but unwilling to shift his eyes away from the princess' own. "A-and what would that be?" He mentally cursed his stutter and uncertain tone, but he wasn't answered as Vivi's pupils displayed by a few centimeters as she was deathly quiet.

And then suddenly Vivi's hand was on one side of his neck while her nose was buried in the other. Kohza's eyes went wide as she ran her nose from the slope of his ear down to his collarbone, inhaling.

He knew what she was doing and he felt a flash of fear in his gut. Afraid that once she found out she would be disgusted with him. They had joked as kids, Vivi constantly pegging him as an alpha... but.. but he hadn't been so lucky.

Kohza closed his eyes tighter as she inhaled significantly deeper, afraid to see her reaction.

But.. it didn't come.

Vivi lifted her head and blinked back into reality. Locking eyes again with Kohza.

Kohza swallowed hard as she spoke, fear and nervousness flashing across his face. "You're an Omega."


	28. SanjiZoro (3)

Sanji/Zoro (3)

(Motives Behind Hate)

As they sailed away from Thriller Bark Sanji looked back at the ship turned island. Happy to see it finally fade from sight.

He distantly heard the crew starting to excitedly go about their business behind him, and heard Luffy laugh.

Luffy yelled for food the best second, as per usual, and he absentmindedly acknowledged the request as he walked towards the kitchen.

As he started preparing the meal thoughts of the events that transpired in Thriller Bark started to flow through his head. He was glad we're leaving, was glad Luffy was okay, as he had been Kuma's target, glad the crew was okay.

But...

Zoro's face, covered in blood, his body trembling as he fought to stay awake. His voice barely a horse whisper filled with exhaustion and pain.

He grit his teeth as he cut through the cutting board he was using. He growled and tossed the broken tool across the kitchen before slinging one of the cabinet doors open, grabbing another, and slamming it shut.

Why did the stupid moss head have to do something that that?!

Sure he knows why, because that was the only way Luffy would have stayed alive, but at the same time they could have lost Zoro and that would have hurt the crew just as much!

Not to be mistaken he was thankful that Luffy was still alive but-

The door kitchen slammed open and a second later the crew's resident archeologist walked in, a book in hand, cutting the blonde Cook's thoughts short.

Instantly Sanji floated over to her. "Robin Chwan! Is there something I can be of service to you?"

Robin smirked as she sat at the table, "No, but thank you Sanji. I just came in here for a little shade and quiet, if you don't mind me intruding."

Hearts danced in his eyes. "Of course not my sweet! Just ask if you decide you want anything!!"

Robin smiled at him before opening her book as Sanji turned back around to resume making the crew's food.

It didn't take long for his darker thoughts from earlier to rise back up, but this time someone was there to take notice.

Robin glanced at the cool from the corner of her eye as she sensed a shift in his mood. She looked back at her book, not really reading the words. "A Beri for your thoughts?"

Sanji startled and swung his head around to look at her, his cigarette hanging loosely in his lips, before he turned back to the food. "Sorry Robin, but I don't think so."

Robin hummed and closed her book, leaning forward to lean on her hand. "Excuse me for prying. Does it have anything to do with our swordsman's actions regarding our Captain's life?"

Sanji's eyes went wide as he started at the simmering pot in front of him. He heard Robin hum behind him and he sighed. "Guess you're another witness."

Robin hummed an acknowledgement and watched the cook from the corner of her eye. She wasn't a witness per say, but all the same she knew what happened, and wasn't going to correct him.

She could tell he had something else weighing on his mind so she waited for him to speak. "I know why he did it. And I'm glad Luffy is okay, but why do I hate him so much for it.."

Robin's eyes widened slightly as she kept quiet, letting him speak.

"He faced Kuma knowing he'd die, took on all that pain on top of what he already had, even moved away from us so we wouldn't have the chance to see it happening to him. We were out for practically an entire day. That's a whole day of being put through a torture machine! At the same time though he saved all of our lives, which does make for something.. and I'm glad everything turned out fine, so why do I hate him so for it?!" He was breathing heavier by the time he finished and Robin stared at his back.

He slowly started to even his breathing back out and a hand drifted to his hair and pulled, he grit his teeth against the scream of anger that wanted to rip free.

Robin closed her eyes and a half smile, half frown pulled at her lips. "I think..you may know why, Sanji."

His hand fell from his face and he stared at the cabinets in front of him. "...And what should I do about that..?"

Robin smiled. "What you think is right Mr. Cook." She stood, and gathered up her book in her arms before slowly walking back to the door. "Thank you for letting me stay for awhile... And Sanji."

He grunted an inquiry as she grabbed hold of the door handle. "I wouldn't be nervous though.. about telling him.. it may go better than you think." She sent him a smirk before walking onto deck. Joining her love on deck in the second lawn chair.

She glanced up to the crow's best where she heard the faint repetitive sound of Zoro's training and the high pitched chatter of the ship's doctor scolding him for it, and had to smile.

Things were about to change, once again, on their little ship. And she had a feeling... it'd eventually be something for the better.


	29. SanjiZoro (4)

Sanji/Zoro (4)

Im making them spend more time on Sabaody then they did in canon.

——(xXx)——

(Why is it hard to ask?)

He didn't do it on purpose. Well... not all of it at least.

A few times he had tried to approach Zoro to talk to him, but each time what came out of his mouth, instead of a request to talk, was an insult. Or something else would happen that needed the crew's focus more than talking.

Though he had been more observant of the swordsman since Robin had suggested the possibility of his own feelings possibly being returned. He'd notice Zoro hesitate for a small moment before looking at him, when Sanji called. He noticed Zoro always had his eyes on him when the cook spoke. He noticed that Zoro's taunts seemed more out of habit than a real fire.

It gave him hope that.. maybe he wouldn't have to feel like this anymore. Wouldn't have to hate himself for feeling this way towards a crewmate. A male at that.

Since he had known Zoro he couldn't deny an attraction that had grown. He'd been surprised by it, disgusted by himself, for a while, after all he was destined to be in love with a woman, even dreamed of his future bride! But then.. he grew more accepting of those feelings as time passed... future dreams of a bride with curves and soft skin, turned into wishes of a life so beautiful, that he couldn't be disgusted by his bride of rough patches of skin and muscle.

It had been weird. And it had taken a lot for him to accept it in himself. But... he eventually did.

It was the outside he wasn't sure about.

He tried to treat Zoro no differently than he always had. Challenges to prove who was stronger, throwing insults back and forth, (though the insults changed more from actually insults about the other and was instead just weird names like; moss-head), and sporadic spars out of nowhere. He didn't want people to know, because he was afraid that with how much of a womanizer he had always seemed like, Zoro would more likely think he's making fun of him if he ever found out. He didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt Zoro like that.

So, because of his habits of staying brash towards Zoro, it was hard to broach the subject.

Then Kamie appeared.

Don't get him wrong. He still adored women, thought them the only, and most, beautiful living beings in the world. His worldview of that though had only grown by one to accompany Zoro into it. But because he still thought women were beautiful and goddesses, he still, and always would want to see a mermaid. (He will forever deny that Kokoro is one of them)

So when Kamie appeared. He couldn't help himself. She was beautiful and so sweet. He felt the need to wait on her hand and foot almost even more so than Nami-Swan.

His affection towards the mermaid though, didn't make him totally oblivious to everything.

Didn't make the way Zoro disappeared invisible to his eyes. Or the way Robin's gaze pierced into his back.

He wanted to make it right. But he'd screwed up, again, as he had so many times before.


	30. SanjiZoro (5)

Sanji/Zoro (5)

(Painful Love)

Something had changed in the cook since they left Thriller Bark.

Zoro's thoughts on the matter were running rampant in his head as he sat on the floor of the crow's nest.

His eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. He breathed in and felt the bandages Chopper had insisted on wrapping him with, to the point it was easier to give in, constrict slightly.

Zoro wasn't one to complain. He'd rather leave that to the other members of the crew and make sure they were cared for first for it all, injuries, sickness, everything. He had no problem pushing his problems aside until they became too much. But.. and he knew Chopper had given him some pain reducer, he was in pain.

He was almost trembling from the intensity of it. So he had sat down, taking a break from his training to try and give the waves of pain a chance to pass.

But as he did he could help his wondering thoughts on the one he loved.

The cook seemed to approach him more often, looking like he actually needed Zoro for something for once but almost immediately would shift his attitude back towards a brash insulting manner.

It made him curious, but.. it did hurt just a bit.

He wondered if the cook was acting that way because he stopped him from sacrificing himself and "being the hero".

When he had seen what the cook was doing he had acted almost desperately, afraid that the cook offering himself would mean Kuma would change his mind about something and attack the others, or just take Luffy and leave.

Besides... he didn't want the cook to sacrifice himself.

Either way, it didn't matter now.

He tried believing that the cook was concerned about him. That the blonde kept approaching him for a normal conversation instead of just to blow off steam in a spar.

When he noticed the Cook's subtle glances in his direction, and caught the cook staring at him. He had been baffled, his eyes staring wide at the boards of the deck when the realization hit him. He had started to smile slightly as Hope started to bloom in his chest.

Maybe Sanji didn't completely think he was repulsive.

Then Kamie was spat onto the ship.

He couldn't delude himself any longer as the cook fell at her feet, serving on her every waking need.

It... had been painful to watch... so he didn't.

Going back to the solitude of crow's nest and sitting back against the wall. Unable to train more than with a few hand weights because of the pain his injures still caused.

He had stayed up there the rest of the afternoon as they sailed towards the slave traders that caught Kamie's friend, listening to the chatter of his crew below him, and letting their voices mingle together in a soothing manner.

He opened his eyes as he heard the latch to the door open and close. He looked up to see their new skeleton of a musician plop down beside him.

He grimaced slightly, remembering the awkward last time they were in this position together before shaking the thought away. "Aren't you supported to be on deck with them?"

Brook hummed and glanced, er turned his head, at the swordsman. "I could say the same for you."

Zoro snorted and smirked. "Nah, I'm fine up here. Training." He lifted one of the hand weights and shook it to demonstrate to Brook that he was doing as he said.

Brook didn't remove his gaze though and after a long moment of silence spoke, a certain tone different in his voice than before. "Is something wrong?"

Zoro startled and his eyes went a little wider, before he forcefully composed himself. "No, nothing's wrong Brook."

Brook was silent for another moment before a bony finger came up and placed itself on his cheekbone. "I don't think it's what happened on Thriller Bark, or with Kuma, so... would it happen to be about Sanji?"

Zoro whirled his head around. "Wha-! How did you-!" Too shocked to hide away the truth as he should have, he cut himself off in a sad attempt to take back what he said, but Brook was quick to answer.

"I was alive for a long time. I may have spent many years alone, but I wasn't before that. When you get to be as old as I am, you learn to pick up on things." He titled his head towards a nervously surprised looking Zoro. "So... what's wrong Zoro?"

Zoro grit his teeth for a moment at the fact of just being outed, and turned his head, "It's nothing Brook-don't worry."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Zoro grit his teeth at Brook's reply and didn't say another word. Brook took this as an opportunity. "...You do not have to tell me, but... I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, I'll be available."

Brook stood and started to walk towards the hatch door. His hand grabbed the handle when Zoro's voice stopped him. "Brook..." he paused, not turning around. "I want to talk.."

Brook's skull face turned into its equivalent of a smile, and he turned around going back to sit beside Zoro, and listening as the swordsman tentatively, and nervously, laid bare the love he had for their resident cook, that he had kept buried for so long.

And how it seemed to hurt the swordsman for being in love.


	31. JessicaJonathan (1)

Jonathan/Jessica (1)

(Twins)

Jessica-Alpha

Jonathan-Omega

This couple will only have 2 maybe three chapters.

——(xXx)——

The pounding of feet echoed against the walls as a lone figure made his way down the hallway.

Urgent news echoing through his head and pushed him to go faster. He grit his teeth and pushed himself. His face broke into a smile as he rounded the corner, the doors of his destination coming into view.

In a matter of seconds he was finally there. He burst through the doors into the dining room. Instantly he was greeted with stares and tense faces looking up at him. Desperation, urgency, and worry filled the occupant's faces. Marines and chefs alike.

A smile broke onto the medic's face as he leaned slightly against the door he had just burst through. He chuckled as he finally was able to deliver the news that was so anticipated, and that everyone was eager to hear. "They're fine! It's twins! A boy and a girl!"

A beat of silence passed before a roar of cheers shook the halls. Laughter and sudden dancing breaking out amongst the crowd. Yells for a celebration rising up from chef, marine, medic, and shipwright alike.

Tonight was a night of celebration!

A night to never be forgotten!

The night the prince and princess of G-8 were born!

——(xXx)——

Jonathan glanced at the bedroom door when a faint cheer echoed outside of it. He smirked slightly and let his head fall back on his mate's shoulder.

He looked ragged and tired, but a smile split his face as he looked back down at the swaddled bundle in his arms. The small newborn girl cooed and wiggled, cocooning herself in the warmth of her parent and the blanket.

"Sounds like they're happy about something." Jonathan looked up at his mate as Jessica's tight voice broke the silence. Her coal eyes narrowed on the door as she stared at it. Her arm instinctively tightened around the second child wrapped in her arm asleep, and Jonathan felt the hand that hand been loosely, gently, wrapped around his lower back tighten and he held back a wince.

He shifted just enough to press his face into her neck, closing his eyes as he laid against her. Letting her support his weight. Her gaze snapped from the door to Jonathan's rust colored head. Her gaze softened and her grip loosened as he spoke. "Eh. Let them have their fun. They're just excited."

She regarded him a moment before sighing and laying her forehead against the top of his head. "I know. Still... what a loud ruckus."

Jonathan chuckled tiredly and inhaled deeply, letting her scent wash over him as he sagged against her side.

Jessica smiled softly and her eyes drifted down to her new children, the two little ones her omega mate had spent the last nine months carrying, and the past seven hours bringing into the world.

Due to Jonathan's shifting around the children had been unintentionally placed side by side, and she smiled as both her little boy and baby girl turned towards each other, and smiled wider as the boy yawned widely. She smirked, "You know, we knew you were larger than normal before but I don't think anyone expected twins."

Jonathan smirked against her neck and looked down at their newborns. "I had a feeling, but.. I couldn't prove it. Guess I was right!" A wide smile stretched on his face and he chuckled.

Jessica rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. A smile overtaking her features as she angled her face into her mate's hair. "You could have at least mentioned it."

Jonathan exhaled as he closed his eyes again against her neck. "Like I said. No proof."

Jessica looked back at the newborns, taking a long moment to examine them as she had done several times already. Their little girl had Jonathan's rust colored hair and angled features of her father. Her eyes, Jessica had caught in the brief moment the babe had opened them, had been coal colored like her mother.

Their boy had a shock of blonde hair on his head and his eyes were pale as babies usually had where they were born. His features while softer than his father's and sister's still had a sharper edge to them than normal.

She smiled and shifted the hand she had around Jonathan's lower back, shifting it to slide under his bigger shirt to rest against the bare skin of his hip. She gently started tracing circles and stroking up and down, nothing more than a comforting touch.

Jonathan hummed in comfort as he felt the soreness start to ease.

Jessica blew out a soft breath and smiled nuzzling against his head again. "You know, we really should go ahead and name them."

"Names?"

Jessica hummed in confirmation and she felt Jonathan give a breathy chuckle. "I thought we picked them out already."

Jessica smirked. "Well yes, but that was before we knew they were twins."

Jonathan glanced up at her and she started running her free hand through his hair. Jessica watched as he closed his eyes and she felt his practically resink into her shoulder again. "I still like the ones we picked out before."

Jessica smirked and her hand rested over his neck, right over the mating mark she had given him, slightly but guiltily relishing the shiver that ran through her mate. "Alright then. Jenna and Joseph it is."

Jonathan smirked in exhaustion and opened his eyes and looked down at his children in pride. "Welcome to the world little ones."

Jessica smiled in pride and pressed her lips against Jonathan's forehead. Her family had grown! She never felt so proud!

—-(xXx)—-

It was 10 minutes later when the commotion started.

Jonathan had fallen asleep, giving into his exhaustion as Jessica's hand ran through his hair, lulling him to sleep. Jessica leaned against the headboard, Jonathan leaning so heavily and limply against her, that he was practically in her lap. Their children were asleep, exhausted themselves, laying supported between their parent's knees.

Jessica didn't blame them, nor disturbed him. She knew that all three of them had to be exhausted, but she had a feeling Jonathan was probably in the worst shape, and not just from the birth itself. As commander Jonathan couldn't exactly take as much vacation time as he should especially while G-8 was under threat of being shut down.

Jonathan was a good commander. No one in the base would disagree, but her, and probably a few more, wished Jonathan could catch a break every once in a while. It's why they weren't exactly so hard in trying to get Jonathan to stop his little escapades of escaping the office to go fishing, or his laid back attitude.

The past few months Jonathan had more trouble moving around the fort than he had before, so he hadn't been fishing in a while, but that hadn't stopped Jonathan from trying a few times. When that didn't work the commander had gotten bored and resigned himself to the endless paperwork that constantly came into his office.

Though when Jonathan got into a task he didn't stop till he completed it. Which was a bad combination for endless paperwork and pregnancy.

Point was, Jonathan was exhausted. And now that the twins were born he finally would have a bit of a vacation to rest.

So.. when Jonathan groaned in his sleep and shifted against her, Jessica allowed him before using her fingers to gently run up and down his back.

It didn't last long enough.

There was a loud bang outside and water, like rain, started pinging against the glass window suddenly.

Jessica jolted and Jonathan snapped awake, sitting up a little too fast and hissing in pain a moment later. Jessica growled lowly for a moment forcing Jonathan not to continue trying to leave the bed to find out the situation. "No. Just stay there."

She shifted carefully as both Jenna and Joseph started whining from the sudden loud noise outside. Jonathan stared at her as she stood and shifted the children more comfortable in his lap. "Jess-"

She cut him off with a swipe of her hand. "No. Stay."

Jonathan's mouth snapped closed and he relented. Settling each hand around one of the children. Settling them down and soothing their whimpers.

Jessica's eyes softened before hardening as she approached the window and peaked outside.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What. What's going on out there?"

Jessica swallowed hard and answered. "There's a ship in the lake."

"What!?"

She heard a fast rustling of cloth and then there was a yelp and a hard thump. She whirled around quickly in panic.

Jonathan was on the floor by the bed, the sheets swaddling the newborns in a makeshift nest.

Jonathan hissed as he pushed himself back up on his arms, Jessica suddenly appearing beside him, her eyes wide as Jonathan shook slightly. "What do you think your doing?!"

Jonathan grunted, feeling Jessica grab onto his arm and pull him up slowly, his body protested but he tried to ignore it. Jonathan shook his head to clear it from the pain and tired his arm slightly, not to break her grip but to let her know he needed to be able to hold himself up.

She didn't release him. "I need to know the situation. I need to be able to give the men orders if it's an enemy. We need to know how they got into the base."

"No!" Jonathan snapped his head up at Jessica's yell. Only able to stare as her face filled with righteous anger. "You just gave birth to our twins not even an hour ago! Your exhausted! Your in pain! And you need rest!"

Jonathan blinked and swallowed hard. Relenting slightly... well... an hour resting his body in the bed couldn't hurt.. he could always give orders to the men verbally.

An hour shouldn't hurt. Right?

Jessica sighed and shifted Jonathan around so she could lift him up. She swung his arm around her shoulders and placed her hand around his waist. He winced as she hefted him up and sat him back against the bed, careful to avoid the bundle of children swaddled in sheets.

She blew out a fast breathe in exasperation as she looked at him. "Let the men report to you first. I'll pass along that you want them to carefully scope out the situation but be cautious, and that you want a full report when they're done." She leaned down as he smirked slightly.

He chuckled. "You know me too well."

Jessica smirked back at him kissing his cheek. "Of course. I'll come back in a few minutes to help you to your office so you have what you need to give orders, but for now rest a while."

He nodded as she turned around and started to walk out their room.

He sighed as he glanced back at the two sleeping bundles on the bed.

He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	32. Important Info

I'm not sure if I was clear on this before but I want to be because I don't want people to get the wrong idea.

Heats and Ruts are not blind actions if that makes since.

A heat is like a medical condition, essentially their bodies turn hot like a really intense hot flash that lasts forever. Which if you've had one you know that you'd do anything to cool down, but this heat is caused by rampant hormones and instincts to find a husband or wife and start a family, basically the human instinct everyone has to be loved and have some sort of family or bond with another human being.

At the same time though. Heats take away logical thinking. Like, "I shouldn't come onto this person I want to be my husband/wife/mate because it would change things between us." Or things different than that like. "I don't know this person well, but I really want them to be my mate." Stuff kinda like that. Logical thinking goes out the window.

Ruts are the same except the alpha is the one in the omega's place and the one to be more pushy about it, thought they don't really push so hard it could be considered rape.

And any alpha or omega on the outside of the heat or rut drawn into the act are consensual. The just loose their own self control and give in, basically. If they truly didn't want to participate then they wouldn't be affected. A lot like how Benn wasn't affected by Shanks.

I hope this cleared some things up.


	33. SanjiZoro (6)

Sanji/Zoro (6)

(What I Want But Don't Have)

It wasn't even an hour after Brook left that he felt it.

He should have expected it though... but he hadn't. He had mistaken the warning symptoms for side effects of his wounds from Kuma's trials.

He could actively feel the blood under his skin start to warm and could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead.

He opened his eyes and set his sights on the door. His vision wavered for a moment and he knew he had to hurry. He needed to get to his room.

He groaned, his wounds protesting, as he forced himself up with his arm, using the wall for support.

He was slightly unsteady as he made his way down to the deck.

He stumbled once as his feet landed, before trying to shake it off and walked straight towards where the rooms were. Thankfully the ship didn't decide to move around on the way there and in moments he was closing his room's door behind him.

He leaned back against it for a second, his hand coming up and cupping his face. This was going to be rough.

His wounds wouldn't have been bothering him so much, if Heats didn't oversensitize everything. He'd be in pain for the entire week from them, he knew it, and he wasn't excited for it.

He let go of his face and grabbed his shirt over Chopper's wrapped wound and held on tightly to it.

Plus it didn't help that he was so confused about the Cook's actions lately.

He sighed and pushed off the wall, making his way over to the bed to sit on it, pulling his swords out of his haramaki at the same time and leaning them against the wall.

He thumped onto the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, a thought drifted into his mind and he groaned.

He hadn't told Robin this time. Eh.. it wouldn't take her.. or maybe anyone on the crew.. long to figure out what happened, why he disappeared.

He snorted as his thoughts drifted to their possible reactions. He wouldn't know their true reactions since.. he never saw them, and he wouldn't ask. But it was something to think about... Something to try and distract himself from the blonde.

His thoughts were cut short when there was a sharp knock on the door. One of them must have seen him make his way here. Thinking it was the raven haired female beta he called out without standing. "Yea?"

The person at the door must have taken this as an invitation to come in, because the next second the door was open, a body passed through, and it was shut behind them.

Zoro stared slightly wide eyed at the intruder. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a clean pressed suit. He breathing stuttered for a moment, before he snapped himself out of it and narrowed his eyes. "What'd you want?"

Sanji seemed to... hesitate for a moment, an unlit cigarette clenched between his teeth as he stared at the swordsman. Maybe it was the heat approaching.. but... something was strange in the Cook's gaze... something... that made hope spark free inside his chest. A strong hope.

He almost jolted as the cook spoke. "I need to talk to you."

Zoro grimaced as he felt a spike of warmth rush up his leg, reminding him of what was to come. Suddenly he didn't want the cook there anymore... not like this. He couldn't break what little bit they had like this. "..Can it maybe wait till later?"

Sanji's eyes narrowed. "No, it's been put off too much already. We're going to talk now."

Zoro let out a frustrated sound and bared his teeth in a slight growl, he had a few minutes... that should be enough. "Fine. What is it?"

Sanji's teeth clenched and a vein seemed to almost pop on his forehead. He looked furious. "Back on Thriller Bark," Zoro's shoulders suddenly tensed at the mention, "why did you do that?"

Zoro was silent for a moment, staring at Sanji's infuriated face before rolling his eyes. Answering what Sanji expected him to answer, after all, there was no way the cook could know. "Knocking you out? You were being an idiot, that's why. Besides you dying wouldn't have-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Zoro's head snapped back to the blonde's face at his infuriated yell as it cut him off. He sounded seconds away from exploding... a lot similar to when the cook heard that the pervert invisible guy was trying to marry Nami... he wasn't afraid.. but.. he really didn't want that anger pointed at him, like it was pointed at the invisible guy... it made his chest hurt.

Zoro carefully composed his reply as he watched Sanji's rage filled face state at him. Demanding an answer. Zoro wasn't sure what Sanji wanted him to say. The only other thing was- but no. Sanji wouldn't know about that. "Then what are you talking about..?"

Sanji growled and his left foot shot out in front of him, taking an quick step towards the swordsman. His hands clenched hard inside his pant's pockets. When he spoke he sounded like he was straining to not yell in anger. "Why. Did. You. Let. Yourself. Be. Tortured. By. Kuma?!"

Zoro's mind went blank, his eyes widening as he stared, almost uncomprehensively, at the cook. The cook knew?! He knew?! But... how?! Zoro's face suddenly went blank and he turned away from Sanji, waving his hand in the air as if to dissipate the words. Maybe he could just... brush it off.. "Eh? I wasn't tortured. We fought. He left. That's that."

Sanji growled, the side of his fist suddenly slamming against the wall. "I know damn well you didn't fight. You offered your life before you knocked me out. You were willing to die so he wouldn't take Luffy's Head. And you wouldn't take help either. You weren't the only one conscious after you slammed your damn sword in my gut. So tell. Me. The. TRUTH!"

Zoro bared his teeth, his composure snapping, but.. he couldn't bring himself to look at the cook. "You just said why! He was going to take Luffy's Head! I couldn't just let that happen!"

Sanji growled, his rage increasing. He felt like a pot of boiling water.. and he was about to overflow. "So offering your head, your dream, your life up instead was better?!"

Zoro whirled around to face him, defiance crackling in his eyes. "What else was I supposed to do!? Just let him take Luffy!?"

"No! You dumbass! But something else could have been done!" Sanji was practically growling each of his words out.

"Oh yea like what?!" Zoro's eyes blazed.

Sanji growled, nothing coming to mind to say, unable to come up with a solution that would have gotten them all out alive.

Zoe smirked ruefully. "Exactly." He turned away from the blonde as the other silently seethed. His breathing was starting to come harder, but he wasn't sure for what reason that was. The fight.. or what was approaching.

He heard Sanji growl again and he sighed, his head leaning against his bent elbow. The back of his hand against his forehead. His voice came out as a tired drone. "Why do you even care..."

It was silent for a long moment and Zoro almost wanted to look to see if the cook had left. Just as he went to glance up, the Cook's voice stilled his movements. "You're a dumbass, you fucking mosshead. Why do you think I tried to stop you? Because I felt like it? Because I wanted to be some screwed up version of a hero? If you think that you really are an idiot."

Zoro's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he looked over at the other. The cook had that weird expression on his face again, and it seemed as if his anger had started to fade into annoyance instead of fury. Sanji scoffed at Zoro's look before growling, he opened his mouth again to finally confess, his heart practically beating out of his chest, when he noticed.

Zoro's face was slightly flushed, his frame was trembling, and sweat was slowly making its way down the swordsman's face.

He swallowed hard at how the other looked. He had struggled with his feelings towards the swordsman before. Struggled to accept them, and when he finally did he suppressed them.

But at that moment, he couldn't see why he ever had second thoughts about loving Zoro. And couldn't find reasoning as to why he suppressed himself for so long.

That train of thought was cut short when he heard Zoro call his name. He snapped back into reality quicker than Luffy in 2nd gear and he suddenly noticed he wasn't standing by the door anymore.

He was halfway across the room, and had been taking steps towards the swordsman. Who, now that he noticed, had crawled back onto the bed a bit, as if trying to keep a distance from the blonde, a nervous look on his face as he watched Sanji.

That's when the smell hit him.

It was different. A sweet undertone, like mint leaves, a slight metallic edging like steel, and something he could only describe as Amber stone.

As soon as that processed he realized. Zoro, was about to go into heat...

And he was practically trapping the other in his own room at the moment.

A flash of panic ran through his chest deep down, he did NOT want that. He didn't want to betray Zoro like that, didn't want to betray his trust, make things so awkward between them he wouldn't even be able to be in the same room with the swordsman in the future.

...Those thoughts were more painful than seeing Zoro stand up and face his death.

His eyes went wide and he whirled around, his long strides getting him to the door in no time. He grabbed the handle, fully intending to go to the kitchen and cook himself to blissful mindless motions. He-

The doorknob wouldn't turn. He tried it again and again and again but it wouldn't turn. He let out a frustrated noise and started banging on the door even if he knew it was useless. All the doors leading to personal rooms in the Thousand Sunny were thick, and made to last against strong attacks.

It wasn't long after he started banging on the door that a mouth appeared near the doorknob. He stared down at it as it spoke. "Why hello Sanji. We hear that you've notice that our Navigator has locked the door from the outside. This is intentional and she wants the message relayed that, as she puts it, until you two can get along and 'make up' the door won't be opening. Don't worry about cooking for us, we've already got everything handled."

And the mouth disappeared without another word.

He stood there for a second, frozen. His head thumped against the metal door in front of him. He swallowed hard. "...Hear that Zoro. I guess I'm not leaving."

Zoro who's vision had been going hazy for the past few minutes, glanced in the Cook's direction. His hand clenching tightly on his shirt over his wounds. "Huh..?"

Sanji turned his head slightly towards the swordsman's direction without fully turning. "I said I can't leave. Franky switched the door around and Nami ordered him to lock it.. or at least I think that's what happened."

Zoro stared for a moment, his mind growing a bit hazy, as he was unable to process the other's words.

He gave into the warmth surging under his skin instead.

Sanji heard a soft thump behind him and turned around, pressing himself into the door with his back. Zoro had fallen back onto the bed and was laying on his side. Curled on his side with his arms around his torso.

His face was scrunched in pain and every few seconds a whine would slip from his throat despite the vain attempt he was putting forth to keep quiet by biting his lips.

He knew that Zoro was loosing logical thinking pretty fast by the way the swordsman's eyes opened and kind of floated around the room looking at everything.

Sanji pushed himself back against the door, wishing he could sink into it, through it, just so he wouldn't hurt Zoro.

He could already feel his composure fraying.

For a moment Zoro wished Sanji could open that door and leave, but it was overwhelmed a second later by an desire for the cook to stay, glad that the sea witch had locked it, but he couldn't remeber why he felt like that was a bad idea.

He felt his cheeks heat up, and he couldn't stop the slight moan that slipped out when he caught Sanji, his alpha's, scent.

No he wasn't one to latch onto the first person he saw during heats, but... but... this was his alpha... right?

He knew he loved the cook, the alpha he could smell, so why did... Why did he have a nagging feeling that it was wrong to think of this alpha like that?

It was... a hollow ache to think about it.

He heard his alpha mutter something that sounded like a curse when a particularly violent shudder racked Zoro's frame and he whined at the pain it caused under the medical wrappings.

He suddenly had to stand. It was too much. He had to get up.

It was painful but he soon found himself on his feet, swaying slightly in unsteadiness.

His ears just started to ring when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A second later the scent of cigarettes, spices, and just pure alpha hit him and his senses started to clear, but not as fully as he would have liked.

He looked up as his alpha started talking to him, Zoro's eyes half lidded and his face burning in a red blush. His hands clenching tightly at his middle. "Maybe you should lay back down."

Sanji's teeth were grinding together as he stood near Zoro, as the other trembled, pain evident on his face. He knew gears could be painful for some, but he had a feeling that wasn't the only thing causing the other to hurt. He figured it would be better for the other to lay down. Maybe take his weight off himself so it'd lessen the slightest bit.

Zoro really wasn't looking too good at the moment. He looked like he might pass out.

Sanji also knew very well that a heat wasn't supposed to be intruded on, unless the omega invited you, but he was locked in and Zoro's heat was unexpected. There wasn't much he could do about it besides try to keep to keep himself together and help Zoro the best he could while not hurting him.

Though... he looked back at Zoro's face and grimaced slightly. Zoro looked dazed, his eyes were half lidded and his pupils were dilated more than usual. His nostrils flared slightly every few seconds, and from his cheeks to his ears and all the way up his neck was flaming red. His mouth was open slightly as Zoro panted out puffs of air in quick succession of each other. He swallowed hard. How was he supposed to keep him composure against... that... and Zoro's smell..? It was almost too much.

"Alph-Sanji?" Sanji started at Zoro's soft voice and blanched at what Zoro almost called him... Zoro must really be farther down the spiral than Sanji had initially thought.

This wasn't good.

He was already fighting his instincts of claim claim claim. His omega was right here in front of him, acting so presentable. But Sanji did nothing but deny himself.

He wouldn't take advantage of Zoro, of his nakama, of the one he really loved, of his omega. Not like that. Not ever.

He couldn't.

He couldn't ruin the trust Zoro had in him already. He didn't want Zoro to hate him.

Zoro breathed out a loud breath and fell forward, his arms still wrapped around his middle, burying his nose in Sanji's chest, soft whimpers escaping his throat as his body shuddered and trembled both in pain from his wounds and from the too warm flowing of his blood.

Sanji froze and his eyes went wider than before, his resolve being chipped away at with a sledgehammer bit by agonizing bit.

A second later Zoro starting whimpering out words over and over. "Alpha, Alpha, Alpha." It was some sick mantra that Zoro couldn't seem to stop. Sanji didn't want to hear that from him. He knew it wasn't Zoro's choice. It was unfair to both of them.

His hands shakily came up and gently grabbed at Zoro's shoulders, careful of where he touched because of the injuries, and slowly pushed Zoro away from him. The other whined and Sanji twitched.

He applied the smallest amount of pressure to the other's shoulders and Zoro collapsed back on a sitting position on the bed.

He gasped at the jolt, white fire sparking across the worst of his injuries. Sanji felt guilty for causing the other pain but it wasn't like he could do much about it.

The longer he stared at Zoro the more mesmerized he became.

Before he knew what he was doing he found his hand caressing Zoro's hair.

Zoro nuzzled his hand and whined out a single word. "Sanji."

Sanji felt the rest of his control he had over his instincts snap.


	34. SanjiZoro (6’12)

Sanji/Zoro (6'1/2)

PLEASE A MUST READ!!! IT'S IMPORTANT

Ok… so… this was… not really planned… I didn't plan to publish or write any lemons… so this is the first…. I felt like this was being requested by some of you… warnings tho… it is yaoi… duh.. lemons… explicit,..

Also I felt like I should expand on the whole… extra equipement part before you read this!

IMPORTANT!!!!!: So omegas have girl equipment for the birth and conception of kids. Each person is born as a girl or boy. At a certain age, if they are an alpha male they will go through a rut. An alpha female would go through a sudden painful rut and their secondary gender, male parts, would grow within two weeks. Omega females would go through would go into a heat, while omega males would go into a sudden painful heat as female parts would grow within two weeks. On betas nothing really changes but they do go through a normal puberty with short bursts of ruts for males and heats for females that only last maybe a few hours every other month. Betas also can adapt to be more like an alpha or omega if they're partner is an omega or alpha respectively. Though their reproductive abilities wouldn't change, just their scents and some instincts.. especially during their partner's heat or rut.

——(xXx)——

(Lapse)

Sanji grabbed Zoro's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, harder than he would have liked, as Zoro cried out in surprise and pain. Sanji reined himself in, enough to be gentler, and leaned down, nuzzling the side of Zoro's throat, what was exposed anyway, in apology.

Zoro whined when Sanji's nuzzling turned less innocent. The blonde started to lick and nip at his neck teasingly.

Zoro felt his breathing turn into gasps each time Sanji went a bit lower and moved a little too close to where a mating bite would be placed, while his hands were starting to move.

One hand trailed down and worked itself under his waistband, before just sitting on his hip over the bandages, applying just enough pressure to feel it there while the other worked itself up his shirt and started to lightly trace patterns over the white strips of fabric, only hard enough to be felt, Zoro felt Sanji being purposefully gentle, especially when Zoro would groan in pain went his touches got too close to a more sensitive area. Damn Kuma.

He was gasping almost constantly by the time Sanji pulled away and looked at his face.

Sanji stared down at the swordsman. His pupils dilating as he watched the other come undone.

He launched himself forward and kissed Zoro hard. The force making the swordsman whimper at the intensity.

Sanji explores the other's mouth with his tongue, cataloguing what he had wanted to experience for so long. Taking care to remember every little detail about the one under him. The slightly uneven tooth near the back of Zoro's mouth, the the softness of his cheeks and tongue, the raised pieces of flesh on the roof of his mouth, and if he pulled back the slightest bit he could feel the callouses and small odd and uneven pieces on the other's lips. Scars. Do doubt from biting his own sword.

Sanji tried to pull back, but Zoro followed, his hand coming up to grab the back of the other's head.

Sanji growled and grabbed the other's hand, careful of the swordsman's wrist since that had been the hand almost severed, slammed it to the bed above the swordsman and kissing the other so hard his tongue was practically down the swordsman's throat.

A low moan worked itself out of Zoro, and Sanji grinned against his lips.

He pulled back, a small whine from Zoro from the loss, and instead started to shed Zoro free of his clothes.

He grabbed the waist of Zoro's pants and yanked, slightly satisfied that they came off in one pull. Sanji tugged at the other's shirt and the swordsman arched his back to remove it.

Zoro was bare in front of him, besides the bandages, panting and flushed. Sanji stared for a moment taking the form of the one he loved in before he moved. He reached up, feeling eyes on him, and slowly, deliberately, pulled his shirt and jacket off.

He looked back at Zoro to see the other staring at his formed torso and smirked.

As soon as he moved forwards, those hypnotic emerald eyes snapped to his and he found himself unable to look away.

He kissed Zoro and watched the other's face with lidded eyes. Zoro's gaze snapped closed at the kiss, sucking in a hard breath through his nose.

He smirked into Zoro's lips as he trailed his hand lower, between Zoro's legs grabbing onto the other as he was almost painfully hard.

Zoro cried out as his hand fisted around him, forcefully disconnecting their lips as he threw his head back, his other hand leaving the bed and grabbing onto his shoulder.

Sanji smirked and leaned down, being careful of the others' wrapped body areas, and watched Zoro's face as the swordsman looked to him when he felt the other move.

He glanced away for a moment, glancing down to the part of Zoro he still had fisted in his hand and the legs on either side of his own body.

Zoro's bandages went up to his hip on one side and his upper thigh on the other. Because of that Sanji was careful as he leaned down, placing his hand on the bare hip and holding it down as he slowly slid his mouth over the other's dick.

Zoro's eyes went wide and he wasn't quiet as he cried out, his body arching into the touch. Sanji hummed and started bobbing his head, relentless.

The swordsman gasped and panted strangled moans working themselves out of his throat. It was too much. It was all too much! His entire body felt like it was tingling, from the Cook's touches.

He didn't last long, especially as Sanji's other hand came up to the swordsman's other entrance below his balls and slowly traced his fingers over the opening.

He was coming back down slowly, but Sanji knew the other wouldn't take long before he was hard again due to Zoro's heat.

Sanji pulled off and let his hand work him through the refractory period, a low rumbling in his throat as he leaned back towards Zoro's head and nuzzled the other's jawbone.

Zoro whined low in his throat at the nuzzling and feeling himself start to get hard again. "Alph-Sanj-.." he didn't finish either title for the cook and Sanji found himself not minding, actually almost enjoying it.

He nuzzled the other again, feeling the other's prick back to life he let go and kissed the swordsman again.

He let go and leaned back, feeling Zoro's eyes on him. He glanced back down and gently pried Zoro's legs apart and set them on either side of his thighs, bending them up onto the bed.

He leaned back over Zoro, his hand by the swordsman's head as he locked eyes with he other. Mesmerized and watching closely for any sign of pain.

His other hand started to work the other's prick a few times, and he watched Zoro's eyes tighten a fraction as he panted and gasped in pleasure.

A second later he let go and let his hand trail down lower than the others balls and again traced over the other opening. He was eager. But he couldn't hurt Zoro.

Zoro gasped particularly loud as he did this and he smirked slightly. Zoro groaned and pushed back slightly. Sanji growled in amusement and nuzzled his neck before leaning back on his arm next to Zoro's head to watch the other's reaction.

He slowly, pushed a finger into Zoro's warmth. He was already wet and Sanji felt an astonished and aroused breath leave him, at the same time Zoro gasped and whined. Before Sanji felt the other's hips twitch.

He smirked, blinking his eyes opened and watched Zoro's eyes, almost closed in pleasure, state at him.

He kissed the other his eyes half lidded as he started to move around inside Zoro's second entrance.

He had felt this before. In a female beta he met a long time ago at the Baratie. She had been pretty. And wanting a lay. So when she offered he didn't refuse.

She was soft and warm too.

Zoro though. Zoro was more than beautiful. And where she had been soft, Zoro was the finest velvet in the world, and while she had been warm, Zoro was like rays of the sun.

He sighed in delight into the kiss, and curled his finger, Zoro reacted and Sanji smiled down at the other as he watched. Zoro threw his head back, again cutting their kiss, and cried out, his over sensitive body making Sanji's touches feel so more intoxicating.

Sanji shifted slightly before adding another finger. Zoro groaned, his chest heaving in gasps, as the blonde started to scissor his fingers and thrusting them in a gentle rocking motion.

He felt something smooth, and slightly harder when he thrust a bit deeper and he was momentarily distracted. Letting Zoro's choked yell wash over him as he glanced back down.

He stopped thrusting and instead pushed deeper, pressing against what he had found. Zoro whimpered and he glanced back up, seeing a slight expression of pain he immediately pulled back a bit, but not enough to completely pull out.

That was all he needed. He knew what that was, and what it meant.

A hymen.

Still intact.

Zoro was a virgin.

This fact didn't deter him, in fact he surged forward, placing a hard kiss against the other's lips and started to move his fingers again.

Zoro was a gasping, and moaning, mess by the time he felt he could all the third finger. And as he did he heard Zoro speak again, through a loud gasping groan. "Please, please please"

Sanji rumbled deep in his throat and nuzzled the other's cheek, before kissing his hard.

He twisted his fingers one last time before pulling them out, earning a whine from Zoro. Sanji smirked and pulled Zoro closer to him, his knees bending a bit more to accommodate.

Sanji placed a hand on Zoro's ass to support him, and the other on his own painfully hard dick, and lined himself up.

He touched the opening with it and kissed Zoro hard as he slammed forward in one quick thrust. Meeting a brief resistance before breaking through easily.

Zoro screamed into his mouth, and he felt the other shaking after Sanji was fully seated inside, breathing harshly out of his nose.

Sanji pulled back to look at the other's face, the hand not supporting Zoro coming up and running through Zoro's hair.

It was extremely hard not to pound the other into the bed, but he knew he had to wait. He didn't want to hurt Zoro.

It was hard though.

Like putting food in front of a starving man.

He looked at Zoro's face and was slightly taken aback.

Zoro's eyes were screwed shut and tears leaked from his closed eyes. His face was scrunched in pain and he was trembling.

Sanji whined lowly and started to kiss and nuzzle the other's face. Unable to speak words less he lose his control and hurt Zoro before the other was ready.

It wasn't long before Zoro's face slowly unfurled from its pained expression and turned more pleasure filled.

Sanji smirked at the other's dazed look and kissed him hard.

He pulled away when the other pushed at his chest. Calloused hands trembling too hard to actually move him back any farther. "Please please m-move... move"

Sanji smirked and kissed him again as he started to gently rock himself in slow thrusts, trying to be careful not to put the other in any extra pain.

Zoro gasped and shudders, strangled moans escaping him as each thrust inched a bit deeper than the last.

He moaned loudly, his mind still felt like it had that veil over it, taking away common logic and making him lose himself completely to the actions of the alpha.

His love.

Sanji gazed down at the swordsman. Sweat starting to trail down his body. This was his mate. His love.

He never wanted to let him go.

His grip shifted to Zoro's unbandaged hip and the other snaked below his arm and held onto his shoulder. Zoro felt Sanji's grip tighten, and that was the only warning he got as the other started to speed up, Zoro's eyes widening as he did.

In a matter or minutes Zoro had turned incoherent. Getting lost in the sensations.

Sanji couldn't take his eyes off the other. The sounds coming from the swordsman's throat becoming a harmony to his ears.

Zoro suddenly threw his head back, his arms which had started to cling to his back digging into his skin and leaving crescent moon shaped around his spine and shoulder blades. A yell escaped the swordsman and Sanji lost it.

He surged forward and bit into the others shoulder, deep enough to draw blood and stayed there as they both rode their refractory period. Sanji's knot swelling and locking them together for the next several hours.

They both panted. Out of breath as they came back down from their elated high. Sanji slowly retracted his teeth, the act he had just done to Zoro's neck and it's future consequences of a band mark not fully registering in his mind.

He leaned his head on Zoro's collarbone as Zoro's body went limp for a few moments.

Zoro then groaned, squirming as his heat flared again. His scent filled Sanji's nose and he felt himself reharden inside the other, earning a whine from the swordsman.

The rest of the week would be long, and lost in each other, finally showing their love to one another, without true contact.

Pure. Bare. Uncontaminated. Unaffected. Deep. Emotional. Personal. Real. Their souls, the purest part of each other given to the other.

And neither of them actually realized it.


	35. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY IT'LL TAKE YOU LIKE 1 MINUTE TO READ

I've tried to figure out a way around it, spent hours doing so.. but I haven't found a way, so I'm just going to lay it out for y'all.

I've noticed I can continue for one couple unless I catch up on the other couples as well, especially with the Strawhats.

I wouldn't mind doing this and it's actually something I want to do and am trying to work towards. But it's not something I can easily do and be timely about it, because while I have plans and strings of ideas for some couples not all of them have been easy with me, and aren't cooperating. So I have like a whole completed story for some couples, but others I have like maybe _Maybe_ one chapter, or half a chapter for that matter, planned so while I can write out and post the ones I've been focusing on the the others aren't easy. And to continue with some of the couples who have full ideas and chapters I'd have to explain something else from a different couple.

Yea.. see it's confusing even me.

Like with Law and Luffy I've mentioned Robin and Nami being together. As a matter of fact I had one chapter for Luffy and Law actually from the girls point of view, which pointed out their relationship. But see that's tricky because before that chapter something with Franky and Robin happens before Robin and Nami get together, but I haven't written it yet so all you guys know is that their the end couple between who gets with Robin.

And I do think I have some readers who only come for a certain couple and ignore the others (not trying to be accusing I'm perfectly fine with that!) but since they may not read anything for Luffy and Law but are waiting for the girls or anything with Robin, as I promised a whirlwind with her, Franky, and Nami, and they wouldn't have noticed the chapter revealing end game for Robin's relationship.

It also isn't just Robin and Nami that I've been like this with they're just a good example!

But also to those people please go back and read the top part at least of chapter Sanji/Zoro (6'1/2) as it has important information about the physiology of the reproductive system of omegas and alphas.

But onto my solution for this problem!!

Instead of putting one couple on hold for so long while I catch up on the others I'm just going to continue with each couple separately and when I'm done with writhing them all.. this story is going to be made into a chronological one that follows the canon timeline with the shifted worldview and physiology and the relationships and all my other changes.

But don't worry the couples that their relationship would have started before Luffy stabs himself under the eye will be in there as well, they'll just be before that scene.

And I have been thinking that in addition to all this I might add more surprises for you guys as I show how each couple's story weaves together, to spice it up a bit and help keep interest for you guys...

So when all this is done with if you want to see how they each weave together and see the other suprises I'll throw in for you guys you'll have to check it out once Cracked Glass Heart is marked complete!! Also this new story will have the rewriten chapters instead of the cringy ones...

I repeat this story won't be posted until Cracked Glass Heart is marked complete. Sorry.

Anyways... I hope you enjoy!

Love you guys!! Thank you so much for reading and putting up with me..

See you guys soon hopefully!!

-DTU


	36. SanjiZoro (7)

Sanji/Zoro (7)

(Just His Luck)

Zoro groaned, slowly coming back into a conscious reality as he opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to clear before shifting and pushing himself up on his elbows. His lower half felt like he tied weights to himself, they were so sore and heavy he didn't want to move them.

The wounds under the bandages ached and looking down he could see a few places where red stained the white cloth. This also included places where the wrappings where starting to loosen and sag.

Instead of forcing himself out of bed like normal, he gave into his body's demands and crossed his arms, laying his head down on them, waiting for the memories of what happened, why he was more sore than he felt he should be from the wounds to appear through his sleep muddled brain.

Flashes of blonde hair, cool blue eyes, wet kisses, skin on skin, moans, pressure, and pleasure covered his mind's eye and he snapped up, ignoring the white hot pain it sparked, and shifted himself to sit awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

He glanced around quickly, his room was a bit of a mess, but now that he was thinking a bit clearer, his scenes seemed to open. Inhaling gave him a nose full of nothing but the cook and him, and heat.

He swallowed hard and glanced around the room again, looking for any sign that the blonde was still there.

His heart started to drop down into his stomach as he looked, finding no sign, other than his scent, of the cook. No body next to him on the bed, no clothes draped over anything, nothing.

His lips tightened and he felt a little boneless at the implication.

He didn't mean for this to happen. He would have been fine with bearing his affections alone forever as long as it meant he could, at least, be near Sanji. But now…

His eyes caught sight of the nightstand by his bed, or rather what was on it.

On a circular tray just sitting there on top of the stand, was a hefty portion of food. All arranged neatly.

He knew he should be hungry but he couldn't bring himself to eat. He turned away from it and put his head in his hand.

Why did this have to happen?

He finally had some real hope that maybe Sanji didn't hate him. And then his heat just had to interfere. Sanji probably couldn't control himself against his instincts with how much of a pervert he could be.

So the outcome of this all.. wouldn't be good.

Sanji most likely was going to do anything to avoid him now. Too awkward and angry that he did all that with someone he didn't like, a guy at that, to even give him a second glance.

This was just ... his ... luck.


	37. AceMarco (4)

Ace/Marco (4)

(Overloaded)

—xXx—

Ace was scowling.

Now this wouldn't have been too weird on someone, if it was someone other than Ace.

Yea Ace hadn't smiled constantly before becoming a Whitebeard, but after he accepted Pops mark, you almost never saw him without a shiteating grin on his face.

So to see the deep dark glare Ace directed at everyone and everything was startling... and made more than one crew member try to avoid him in a feeble attempt to escape his wrath.

The reason, no one could weasel out of him.

Ace would stalk the deck or other parts of the ship, the constant glare on his face as he was unusually adept and quick about doing the chores he had so hated before. Even going so far as to do some other chores not assigned to him when he was done with his own.

It was... strange.

No one could get an answer as to why he was acting this way though. Anytime someone approached to ask, Ace would glare in their general direction, and ignore them, muttering unintelligibly under his breath.

It didn't take long for rumors to spring up. But none of them held any credit to them. They were honestly a little outlandish. They covered everything from an upcoming rut, a fight with another crewmate, a secret lover, or even that Ace had gone back to hating the other Whitebeards.

The wiser of the crew and the ones who knew Ace more personally than others knew that last one held no truth at all. Ace was their brother, had accepted his place in the family a long time ago, and had never regretted it since.

Either way Ace was angry.. and no one knew why.

They could feel the incoming storm and Ace was in it's eye.

Something would need to be done. Soon.

——(xXx)——

He knew he was acting a little unfairly to the other, but he did nothing to quell his anger.

After that night that he vowed to "stick close to" Marco, he noticed a few things.

He'd go to Marco, try to convince the blonde to come with him to go do something, anything for the blonde to take a break.. and he was refused. Rejected.

Marco's answer was always he had to do something and then he could. But then after that something was finished Marco would have something else pop up that he had to do.

It went on for another week before Ace decided to find out why Marco had a never ending list of tasks needing to be done.

So he waited till after lunch, Marco's scheduled daily meeting with Oyaji, and snuck into the blonde's office/bedroom.

Oddly the first he noticed was that Marco's bed looked very neat.. almost.. too neat. He brushed that off and proceeded to the desk across from the bed. The sound of rustling papers filled the room as he glanced at each stray piece on the desk before setting it aside and picking up the next.

Each paper he picked up made him more and more ticked. There were lists upon lists stacking on top of one another. Chores that needed to be completed daily, weekly, monthly, and yearly and an even bigger list right under that of everyone's names and each task assigned to them. Schedules for duty rotations, sleeping arrangements, and even assigned positions such as the cooks and navigators and their tasks and schedules.

There was even more papers of requested supplies, repairs needed for the ship, and supply lists of what they had in stock. There were also reports from each division dated from each week, he even found several of his own in the pile, detailing anything of importance that had happened within their division or detailed accounts of any fights that took place; on ship, off it, or with enemies.

As the bottom, sticking out at the edge, was a checklist, it had that day's date in the corner and several tasks written down. Their was only two scratched out out of the 50 or so he could see listed.

•Check on Ace

•Go To Pops

•Ask the shipwrights exactly how much material will be needed for this month's repairs

•Get list from Thatch of food's needed on the next island to sign off on it

•Request the list of supplies needed, from nurses

•Read and sign off the Commander's reports for the past three weeks

•Approve or Disapprove lists of requested items from each division

•Make rounds on deck to make sure chores are being done

•Coordinate next week's schedules

And so many more. Those nine tasks were only the tip of the ice burg.

He knew the first mate had a lot more responsibilities than the other commanders but Marco's list.. it seemed endless..

It made him angry for some reason. All of this.. when did Marco rest? Did he ever take a break? Why was his so much?

He paused at that staring at the page in his hand. This tasks. Marco didn't have to be the one to complete all of these, some of them could easily be done by someone else. So why did Marco do them all himself in the first place?

He almost scoffed at himself, he knew why. Because Marco always put the others before himself, it was admirable to a point, but not when he was practically loading himself with endless work.

Ace grumbled to himself at the thought of how exhausted Marco must make himself every day and placed the list to the side as he reorganized the papers to how they were before he started looking at them. He paused as he went to pick up the last page and a thought occurred to him.

If only he could lighten Marco's load somehow. The solution to it was so simple Ace wanted to slap himself.

He quickly grabbed a blank piece and a pencil Marco had laying around and scrawled down several of the tasks that could be done without Marco's presence. His task completed, and everything placed exactly as it had been, he left the first commander's room while stuffing his own list into his pants' pocket.


	38. BellemereCorazon (2)

Bellemere/Corazon (2)

(Reunion)

Bellemere had practically dragged him along as they made their way through the small town and to the house she had built.

Almost immediately after she closed the door behind them, a whirlwind took hold of both alpha and omega. A whirlwind of clothes, touches, and desperation. Forcing out the things they couldn't say to be felt. To be insinuated. And they understood each other with no effort.

After everything calmed down they just laid there, in the bed. Roci covered by a sheet as he lay on his stomach, while Bellemere laid vertical to him, using his back as a pillow.

She blew out a breath of smoke as she stared at the ceiling.

"Your letter didn't say how long you were able to stay." Bellemere sounded indifferent when she spoke but, inside her throat tightened at the thought of letting her omega leave again so soon. She didn't want to let him go but she knew she'd have to at some point.

She felt Rosinante shift slightly under her and felt his eyes on the side of her face a moment later. He soundly slightly drowsy when he spoke and Bellemere couldn't help the spark of pride that rose in her gut at the content tilt his voice held. "As long as I can really. At least until after my heat passes. I didn't want to be on that ship when it came."

Bellemere gazed forward for a moment, taking her time to take a drag from the cigarette in her mouth, trying to reel in her instincts back into a tight hold at the thought and imagery produced by Rosinante's words. She felt an uncontrolled anger rise in her before she inhaled deeply, taking a generous amount of her omega's scent into her nose, letting her anger dissipate at the reminder that Rosinante was here. With her.

She sighed out. "Me either." Her teeth bared a moment. "You belong with me, at your most vulnerable. Not on that ship." She spat out the words when it came to referring of the vessel of the ones who kept Rosinante away from her.

She heard the omega hum slightly before speaking out his words in a sighing manner. "I know. Once I bring Doffy in I won't be taken from you again. No one will separate us." Their was a touch of sadness in his words and Bellemere felt something ache at that.

Reaching over she grabbed his limp hand and wound their hands together, holding tightly to his hand, even when his fingers closed into hers. "Yea. But it can't come soon enough."

Rosinante hummed in agreement and relaxed into the blankets again. Basking in his mate's presence, the presence of the one he missed for so long. Craved to be with for so long. Longed to smell her scent again.

It had been too long.

He opened his eyes again and looked at her. She was still in the same position she had been, facing the roof over their heads, a cigarette idly sitting between her lips, one hand behind her head and the other clasped tightly to his own. He grunted slightly, amusement sparking in his chest at a thought he had entertained before, but still made him nervous in some ways. "The two little girls in your letters, Nami and Nojiko.. where are they?"

Bellemere barked out a laugh. "Well considering what we just did as soon as I dragged you here, their definitely not here!"

Rosinante blushed and his voice turned defensive and embarrassed as he sputtered. "I-I know that! I just was wondering what you did with them considering..." he trailed off as Bellemere's laughter died back down.

"Your so easy to tease Rosi! A friend of mine in town is watching them. Very eager to do so to when I told him my mate was coming home." Rosinante blushed even brighter as he averted his eyes, but for an entirely different reason than before.

"Y-you told him that..?" Bellemere smiled widely, squeezing his hand as she turned to look at him.

"Of course!"


	39. SanjiZoro (8)

Sanji/Zoro (8)

(Reality)

His consciousness came to him slowly. He felt warm, and incredibly comfortable. Something in the back of his mind just clicked that this was the most perfect condition he could be in, and he didn't want to break it.

Feeling, awareness, of the world outside his little bubble of floaty dreams started to return. His arm was under something warm and heavy and the other was draped over a mound that was pulled close to his body.

It was only when he felt the slow and steady exhales of breath that his eyes snapped open in comprehension.

He almost compulsively snapped up, only for the body in his arms to stop his movement.

He looked down and froze, all the muscles in his body tensing at once before instinctively releasing like a popped ballon.

Zoro was in his arms.

For some reason his mind seemed to focus on that for a little too long instead of moving on and he took the chance it gave to observe the other more closely.

Zoro's face was relaxed in sleep and was leaned against the Cook's own chest. His arms were against Sanji's chest, the swordsman's calloused fists pressing against his skin. Sanji's own arms were circling around Zoro and holding him very close.

Sanji couldn't help, but notice that Zoro fit.. there was no other way to describe it- perfectly against him.

This was.. utter perfection. Pure utopia.

His eyes drifted across Zoro's face a blissful atmosphere surrounding the image as he took in the way Zoro's hair looked as soft as silk, the way Zoro's breath slowly glided across Sanji's chest, the relaxed expression, truly relaxed, that would appear so little.

His eyes drifted lower, to the swordsman's neck and his eyes landed on the one blemish that laid there like a neon glowing sign. The blissful daze he had been in seemed to shatter almost audibly like glass, and his face started to grow pale as the reality of what he had done started to filter into his conscious mind.

He bit Zoro.

He BIT Zoro!

He retracted himself from that perfectly warm hold he had been in with the other and backed away until he felt himself fall off the bed and hit the wall behind him.

The blanket was dragged with him, caught on his foot, and he was able to see the rest of what he had done.

Zoro didn't so much as twitch at the racket and instead seemed to fall into the bed limply, more like a rag doll than a human. His body was revealed and Sanji could see that the bandages had come loose in some places and was even hanging unwound in others. He absentmindedly noted and thanked God that it seemed the bandages on some of the deeper wounds had stayed almost completely untouched.

There were fresh bruises on the uncovered skin. Places Sanji dreaded as he remembered the moment he placed each and every one of them on the swordsman.

His mind kept repeating the word 'No' as his eyes traced lower unwillingly. Like watching some disaster but unable to turn away. Despite knowing it'd be there he still recoiled at the sight of the evidence of his actions in between Zoro's legs.

A scream of self anger and frustration built in his throat and he quickly bit his wrist to quiet himself, hunching down over his stomach, his bent knees pressing his head closer to his torso.

No. How could he have done this?! It wasn't supposed to be like this?!

He had taken practically advantage of Zoro during his heat! A time he knew the swordsman hated, because Zoro felt so pathetic during that time!

How could he have done this?!

His eyes drifted unwillingly back towards the bitemark on the top of Zoro's shoulder which was still sluggishly bleeding as if mocking him for the vileness of his actions.

Zoro was going to hate him now! At the violation of trust, at the act itself, he'd hate him for it all! Especially for biting him! He placed a bond mark on Zoro! Without the other's permission! And while practically taking advantage of Zoro's heat!

He didn't mean for any of this to happen..

He didn't want this. He didn't want Zoro to hate him. He didn't want this for Zoro. He didn't want the other go through what Sanji put him through.

He didn't want the one he loved to go through that pain.


	40. SanjiZoro (9)

Sanji/Zoro (9)

(A Mistake)

Nami walked down the ship hallway slowly, biting her lip as she went and her eyes downcast.

She'd seen Sanji earlier that day and almost broke into uncharacteristic tears at how he was acting.

He had had an almost panicked gleam in his eye and wasn't smiling at all, neither was he paying any attention to her or Robin, which some part of her was glad of since she had to warn him repeatedly in the past to back of her mate, but the rest of her found it devastating.

She didn't want Sanji ignoring them because he looked so depressed and on edge and distracted away from the world around them.

It wasn't her plan for this to happen when she locked them in that room. She honestly just wanted them to get along again, or at least how they usually acted towards each other, instead of having those painful silences or seeing those looks of conflict and resignment the two seemed to express too often lately.

Instead she had unknowingly orchestrated something that could break one if not both of her nakama. People she views as pack.. as brothers..

And she may have just hurt them irreversibly.

They hadn't found out exactly what had happened until the next morning after they locked the two in Zoro's room.

That had been the scheduled time to check on them to see if they had actually gotten over themselves and if not she was going to make sure they stayed in there longer.

But when she had lifted the key from her pocket, Robin and Franky behind her, and slid the key into home things seemed to slow in her mind.

Franky turned the nob, as he was the muscle to force the door back shut if the cook or swordsman tried to rush out, and the instant the door cracked they heard the sounds.

More specifically Zoro's whimpers and a growl from Sanji.

She had never made Franky shut a door so quickly.

She had just stared at Robin a moment desperate for her mate to tell her she was wrong. Robin didn't say a word, instead she slowly and hesitantly raised her arms and crossed them over her chest before shutting her eyes.

Unknown to her Robin let her face materialize in the wall of the room, glancing down she almost didn't want to believe what she saw.

Sanji stared up at her face, buried in Zoro but completely still, he ignored Zoro's dazed pleas and clinging hands in favor of glaring his burning, gazed on instinct, eyes into her own and growling deep and loud in his throat at her.

She only risked another second as she looked down to the swordsman to see him whimper and bear his bandage covered neck in response to the growls, before letting herself disappear.

Nami waited with wide eyes and a nervous heart as Robin opened her own eyes and lowered her arms.

She watched as Robin swallowed hard, her heart falling into her stomach as Robin spoke. "Zoro's heat has apparently come early, they are both deeply submerged in their instincts."

She paled and stopped breathing. She did that. She practically forced her friends to have.. that with each other, when neither occupant was ready for that.

Sure she wanted the two to be happy together, everyone on the ship wished for that, she had seen the longing glanced they threw one another but also they pained and pinched expressions, and unfortunately she knew of the breakdown her swordsman friend had had, all because of their cook.

Guilt filled her, and she had turned and ran, retreating to her Tangerine grove and staying they for what felt like the longest time.

Eventually Robin had joined her and she had cried on her mate's shoulder. Afraid that she had accidentally hurt or even broken one if not both her friends.

She snapped back to the present as she noticed she was in front of a familiar door.

Zoro's door.

She swallowed and raised her hand to knock only for it to open quickly and her knuckles colliding lightly against a green head of hair.

She started as he winced slightly and pulled her hand back quickly.

He eyed her and raised an eyebrow a fraction, "What do you want Nami?"

Her brain stuttered at the use of her name. Zoro almost never used her name unless he was completely relaxed and content or completely worn and distraught.

Considering how rough he looked she didn't think it was the former.

"N-nothing- wait uh Zoro I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this I-"

His face seemed to tighten the slightest bit as he pushed passed her and started making his way, slower than normal, down the hall. "It's fine. Forget it."

"Zo-" her voice sounded weak to her own ears as she watched him walk, and limp occasionally, down the hall.

"Forget it." He cut her off in a firm manner leaving no room for argument.

All she could do was watch him turn the corner and bit her lip as she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes once again.

What had she done.


End file.
